


Melody of a Night (Français)

by Rose1404, TheWhiteOwl



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Mpreg, One Night Stands
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose1404/pseuds/Rose1404, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteOwl/pseuds/TheWhiteOwl
Summary: Voici une version française de "Melody of a night"Kurt gagne un concours qui lui permet non seulement d'assister au concert de son groupe préféré, mais il a également l'occasion de rencontrer les Warblers. Quand il tombe sur Blaine, le chanteur des Warblers et son idole, Kurt sent déjà qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial entre eux, alors il accepte de revoir Blaine après le concert. Des semaines plus tard, il découvre qu'il a eu plus d'une nuit inoubliable de Blaine.





	1. Prologue

**Joyeuse fête de Noël**

* * *

 

**Prologue**

McKinley bourdonnaient pratiquement d'excitation, quelque chose qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, même lorsque le principal Figgins, avait révélé que l'école serait fermée pendant toute une semaine à cause d'une conférence d'enseignants. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience le concert à venir du célèbre groupe de Boy Band, les Warblers. Ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'ils faisaient finalement une tournée dans l'Ohio, afin que leurs fans puissent les voir personnellement, mais aussi à cause de leur jeu Facebook qui permettait à l'un de leurs fans de les rencontrer avant le concert et de profiter du spectacle dans la zone VIP. En plus de ça, ils pourraient amener une personne de plus avec eux. Oui, c'était certainement quelque chose que la plupart des étudiants tueraient pour avoir.

"Je vais gagner ces billets" annonça Rachel avant la répétition du Glee Club. "J'ai tellement de questions à leur poser, en particulier à Blaine."

"Ralentis, Berry, je vais gagner les billets" dit Santana.

"Tu n'as aucune chance" ricana Rachel. "Crois-moi, je me suis assuré de gagné ces billets."

"Comment as-tu fais ça?" Mercedes fronça les sourcils.

"J'ai demandé à mes papas de jouer pour moi, pour avoir de meilleures chances" expliqua Rachel. "Oh, et j'ai demandé à Finn de jouer aussi."

"Je ne savais pas que tu voulais les voir aussi," dit Kurt en se tournant vers son demi-frère.

Finn haussa les épaules.

"Tu connais Rachel, je n'avais pas le choix" dit-il.

"Puisque Finn ne veut pas m'accompagner ..." commença Rachel.

"... Parce qu'il trouve ça effrayant que tu sois partout sur d'autres adolescents tout en étant là avec ton petit-ami?" présenta Santana.

"... Parce qu'il ne comprend pas la grandeur des Warblers" Rachel la regarda fixement. "Ça signifie que je peux prendre l'un d'entre vous avec moi, la question est: Que feriez-vous pour que je vous emmène au concert?"

"Je vais prendre Brittany" annonça Santana à tout le monde, ignorant Rachel.

Kurt sourit tristement. Bien qu'il ait essayé de gagner ces billets également, il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il n'était tout simplement pas le type chanceux. Sa seule chance de rencontrer les Warblers était de demander à Rachel de l'emmener, si pour une raison folle, elle gagnerait, bien sûr. Il secoua immédiatement la tête. Même s'il voulait voir les Warblers, il ne laisserait pas Rachel l'humilier, car elle le ferait à coup sûr. Il la connaissait mieux que quiconque, après tout. Il soupira lourdement, sachant qu'il ne se rendrait jamais au concert ou ne rencontrerait pas son groupe de Boy Band préféré.

Mais il le voulait tellement. Les filles n'étaient pas les seules à vouloir rencontrer les Warblers, en particulier Blaine Anderson, le chanteur du groupe. Kurt était tombé amoureux du garçon au moment où il l'avait vu jouer pour la première fois. Blaine avait une si belle voix, il bougeait si gracieusement et il avait l'air si chaud ... Ça n'aidait pas non plus qu'il soit aussi gay. Il a fait rêver Kurt sur eux deux davantage. Il imaginait rencontrer Blaine à la boutique de café, demander un autographe et entrer dans une conversation avec lui. Il imaginait qu'ils tomberait amoureux au premier regard et Blaine lui demandé son numéro de téléphone. Il rêvait de doux baisers et de chansons d'amour partagées et de tout ce qui était possible. D'accord, c'était idiot, mais qui ne pouvait pas être amoureux de Blaine Anderson?

"J'ai hâte de rencontrer Blaine." soupira Rachel. "Ce mec est si chaud."

"Et gay" souligna Santana.

"Oh, il est trop jeune pour savoir à coup sûr. Mais une fois qu'il posera ses yeux sur moi ..."

"Il va penser que c'est sa grand-mère qui vient le voir" dit Santana.

"Tu …"

Kurt ne faisait plus attention. Ses pensées revinrent à Blaine et la possibilité de le rencontrer. Kurt le voulait tellement. Rachel n'était pas la seule à rêver de tomber amoureux du beau chanteur. Bon sang, Kurt était assez sûr qu'il était déjà amoureux de lui. Blaine était un gars génial, il était gentil et doux et tellement chaud ... Dommage qu'il n'obtiendra jamais ces billets.

* * *

 

Deux minutes de plus. Kurt était assis devant son ordinateur portable, attendant les résultats. Il était si nerveux. Encore quelques minutes et il saurait s'il a gagné les billets VIP ou non. Probablement pas. Il essaya de se préparer, de sorte qu'il ne prendrait pas les nouvelles trop mal. Sa chance de gagner était proche de zéro. Il y avait tellement de gens qui voulaient gagner comme lui et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait gagné quelque chose auparavant. Non, il perdrait juste encore et il ne rencontrerait jamais Blaine Anderson. C'était déjà décidé. Kurt Hummel n'était tout simplement pas le type chanceux.

"Allez, les gars, le temps est écoulé." marmonna-t-il.

Il rechargea la page et attendit. Rien. C'était tellement frustrant. Il voulait tellement connaître le résultat. Il souhaita que ce ne soit pas Rachel qui gagne les billets, cependant. Il pourrait prendre n'importe quoi mais pas ça. Rachel pouvait être si agaçante la plupart du temps et elle obtenait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Si elle obtenait ça aussi, Kurt ne survivrait pas à ça.

Kurt regarda à nouveau la page et son cœur s'arrêta une seconde quand il vit la nouvelle mise à jour. C'était ça, ce qu'il attendait. S'il lisait l'entrée courte, il apprendrait qui a gagné. Il devait juste regarder le bas de la page. Il hésitait encore, ses mains tremblaient. Il le voulait tellement et il serait tellement déçu s'il perdait de nouveau.

"Ne sois pas stupide, bien sûr que tu as perdu" se dit-il et rassemblant son courage, il alla sur la page pour voir le résultat.

Ses yeux s'élargissent quand il vit le nom et il dut jeter un autre coup d'œil pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas seulement son imagination qui jouait avec lui.

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel**

"Oh. Mon. Dieu." dit-il.

Il le vérifia encore et encore mais il n'y avait aucune erreur. C'était son nom sur l'écran. Et ça voulait dire ...

Kurt couina de joie et sauta, incapable de réprimer son excitation. C'était son nom! Cela signifiait qu'il était celui qui pouvait rencontrer les Warblers, il les verrait jouer dès le premier rang, il aurait une chance de parler à Blaine, son idole. C'était un pas de plus vers son rêve stupide.

"Merci merci merci!" répéta Kurt encore et encore alors qu'il courait dans sa chambre, dans l'escalier et revenait à l'écran, à sa garde-robe puis à son lit. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire, il était si heureux.

Et il ne pouvait pas attendre la nuit la plus excitante de sa vie. Parce qu'avec les Warblers et surtout Blaine, ça le serait à coup sûr.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Joyeux Noël tout le monde.**

* * *

  **Chapitre 1**

L'excitation de Kurt se transforma en inquiétude le lendemain quand il alla à l'école. Il n'avait pas pensé à la façon dont les autres prendraient le fait qu'il ait gagné le concours. Il n'avait même pas pensé qu'ils le savaient. Bien sûr, ils l'ont fait ... C'est devenu clair à la seconde où il a franchi la porte et fait face aux premiers étudiants.

Il était clair que personne n'était content pour lui. Il fit un pas en avant, essayant d'ignorer les regards haineux. C'était difficile. Il avait l'habitude d'être ignoré, parfois on lui dit des choses horribles, rarement poussé vers le casier, mais pas ça. Il semblait que tout le monde le détestait soudainement et il ne voulait rien d'autre que de s'échapper et de se cacher dans sa chambre pour toujours. Ce n'était pas juste. Oui, il a gagné ces billets, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fait quelque chose contre les autres étudiants pour obtenir ces billets. Il y avait eu un contenu, Kurt y avait participé comme beaucoup d'autres, et il en était sorti vainqueur. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois qu'il gagnait quelque chose. Il le méritait après avoir tant souffert. C'était beaucoup plus difficile pour lui que les autres élèves de son école. D'accord, il avait décidé de devenir clair et de montrer à tout le monde qui il était réellement. Cela avait été sa décision mais seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas être ce garçon triste, toujours frustré qui restait dans le placard parce que si sa peur venait de la société. Il était fort et fier et il ne laisserait pas ces choses lui arriver. Non, il était Kurt Hummel et ...

Des mains énormes et fortes attrapèrent sa chemise et il fut poussé vers les casiers à côté de lui. Kurt siffla quand son dos heurta la surface dure, assommant l'air de ses poumons. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, attendant que la douleur diminue, mais il sut qu'il devait finalement bouger. Un clin d'œil aux plusieurs garçons en veste rouge était suffisant pour savoir qu'il avait des ennuis.

Des mains énormes et fortes attrapèrent sa chemise et il fut poussé vers les casiers à côté de lui. Kurt siffla quand son dos entra en collision avec la surface dure, assommant l'air de ses poumons. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, attendant que la douleur diminue, mais il sut qu'il devait finalement bouger. Un clin d'œil aux plusieurs garçons en veste rouge était suffisant pour savoir qu'il avait des ennuis.

"Je suis désolé, Lady" sourit Karofsky et Kurt fut de nouveau claqué contre le casier. "Je ne t'ai pas vu venir."

"Alors tu devrais garder les yeux ouverts" grogna Kurt et s'éloigna du casier, déterminé à s'éloigner de ces gars aussi vite que possible.

"Excuse moi?" demanda Karofsky.

"Regardez, Son Altesse pense déjà qu'elle règne sur cet endroit" dit Azimio.

"Et ça va être pire une fois qu'il aura laissé ce groupe de pédé baiser son cul de pédé" dit un autre garçon.

Kurt roula des yeux. Bien sûr, c'était tous ce que ces idiots ignorants pensaient de lui. Juste parce qu'il aimait les garçons, il laisserait sûrement tout le monde le baiser. Tellement pathétique.

"Ecoute, gorille sans cervelle ..."

"Je pense que nous devrions lui donner une leçon" dit Azimio, souriant cruellement. "La fille doit apprendre où elle appartient, qu'en dites-vous?"

Kurt était sur le point de leur faire remarquer qu'il était aussi un garçon que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, plus à la mode et intelligent, ce qui était juste, mais pas un peu moins d'un homme que n'importe lequel de ces idiots. Les jocks ne firent pas attention, cependant. Kurt bougea trop lentement, ils lui saisirent les bras avant qu'il ne puisse revenir en arrière et le traînèrent hors du bâtiment.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?" demanda t-il alors qu'ils l'emmenèrent à l'arrière du bâtiment.

Il avait une idée horrible de ce qui allait se passer. Il regarda autour de lui, attendant que quelqu'un les arrête mais comme toujours quand ça lui arrivait, il n'y avait personne pour le sauver. Parfois, il se demandait si les enseignants de son école s'en souciaient. Ça ne pouvait pas être un accident qu'il soit victime d'intimidation régulièrement et toujours personne n'ait remarqué.

Il n'a même pas eu l'occasion de sauver sa veste cette fois. Ça s'était passé plusieurs fois auparavant, alors il savait avec certitude ce qu'ils feraient pour lui à la seconde où ils atteindraient les bennes à ordures. Il les a généralement convaincus de le laisser sortir de ses vêtements les plus précieux, afin qu'ils ne soient pas complètement détruits, mais pas cette fois-ci. Ils ne se sont pas arrêtés une seconde, ils n'ont pas pris la peine d'utiliser leur petit cerveau pour lui donner un de ces discours stupides et ennuyeux, ils l'ont simplement attrapé et l'ont jeté dans la benne à ordures. Kurt ferma les yeux alors qu'il atterrissait au milieu de la poubelle, l'odeur dégoûtante le rendant immédiatement nauséeux. Les autres riaient comme si c'était drôle. Ce n'était certainement pas. Mais encore une fois, ces gars étaient sans espoir. Il ne pouvait pas attendre pour obtenir son diplôme et les voir souffrir dans restaurant fast-food alors qu'il vivait sa vie parfaite à New York ou dans d'autres grandes villes. Puis il leur montrerait. Dommage qu'il avait presque trois années de lycée ...

Il attendit jusqu'à ce que les bruits soient morts autour de lui et seulement alors il se redressa. Il ne regardait pas, il savait par expérience qu'il était préférable de ne pas voir quelles sortes de choses dégoûtantes autour de lui pouvaient lui causer des maladies horribles ou la mort un jour. Il lutta pour se relever et attraper le bord de la benne à ordures, afin qu'il puisse sortir, mais des bras forts l'attrapèrent et le tirèrent en avant. Il paniqua une seconde quand il vit à nouveau les vestes rouges, mais il réalisa que c'était juste Finn et Puck. Il était en sécurité.

"Tu vas bien, mec?" Demanda Puck en aidant Kurt à se relever.

"Bien sûr" grogna Kurt. "C'est la réponse naturelle, je suppose."

"Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce concert?" demanda Puck.

"On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir voir ce groupe de 'pédé'." Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

"Et ce n'est que le début" marmonna Finn.

"Tu as entendu quelque chose?" Demanda Kurt.

Finn prit une profonde inspiration, décidant que c'était le meilleur si son demi-frère n'en savait pas trop. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'aient nettoyé et qu'il ait de nouveau affronté les étudiants.

"Rentrons à l'intérieur." dit-il à la fin. "T'as des vêtements de rechange?"

Kurt regarda sa veste qui était maintenant couverte de toutes sortes de substances répugnantes. Bon sang, ça sera si difficile de la nettoyer ... Ils auraient dû le laisser sortir de celle-ci avant de le jeter dans la benne à ordures. Ce n'était pas vraiment beaucoup demander, non?

* * *

Il avait déjà l'impression que les choses ne pouvaient pas empirer quand il entra dans la salle de chant et prit son siège habituel. Ce fut une journée très longue et stressante. Apparemment, les étudiants ne l'ont pas laissé seul pendant un moment, ils n'ont pas manqué l'occasion de lui dire des choses haineuses ou de le pousser dans le couloir. S'il avait su que ce serait si mauvais ... Peut-être que prendre part à ce concours n'était pas une bonne idée du tout.

Kurt se força à ne pas penser à la stupidité des gens de Lima et se concentra sur les bonnes choses. Comme rencontrer les Warblers. De tout le monde de ce côté de l'Ohio, il était le seul à avoir la chance de rencontrer le groupe. C'était une chose énorme, plus grande que tout ce qu'il avait jamais souhaité. Il parlait de son groupe préféré, de personnes devenues célèbres seulement quelques années de plus qu'il ne l'était maintenant, qui venaient du même milieu - d'accord, pas tout à fait vrai, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance -, donc des gens qui avaient réussi à s'échapper de l'Ohio et lui donnerait probablement des conseils sur la façon de réussir lui-même. Parce qu'il serait. Rachel Berry n'était pas la seule dans cette ville ennuyeuse qui voulait s'échapper et vivre une vie meilleure. Bien que Kurt n'était pas prêt à partager son talent avec les autres, il savait que sa voix était géniale et s'il pratiquait assez et devenait plus courageux, il deviendrait un jour un acteur à succès.

C'est pourquoi il avait tellement besoin de ce concert. Il savait qu'il aurait la force dont il avait désespérément besoin pour traverser ces dernières années d'enfer, quitter la ville et ne jamais regarder en arrière. Oui, les Warblers l'aideraient certainement avec ça.

Et Blaine ... Oui, il y avait Blaine. Kurt était presque sûr qu'il était amoureux de Blaine Anderson. Depuis qu'il l'a vu jouer la première fois, Kurt se sentait connecté au chanteur. Cela n'avait aucun sens, étant donné qu'il ne connaissait même pas Blaine. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas du tout comme on le voit dans les journaux. Kurt ne le croyait pas, cependant. Il en savait beaucoup sur Blaine, autant que possible, et il aimait ce que Blaine était. Il était si courageux et honnête, sa voix apaisante, et ces boucles ... Il aimait ses boucles. Dommage que Blaine gélifiait habituellement ses cheveux et Kurt n'avait que quelques photos de lui montrant la beauté naturelle de ses cheveux. Blaine était un garçon si merveilleux.

"Tu as l'air d'une poubelle, Hummel" commenta Santana alors qu'elle, Brittany, Lauren et Mercedes rejoignaient Kurt.

"Tu es très drôle" Kurt secoua la tête. Il savait que Santana ne voulait pas le blesser. Il était habitué à ses blagues et n'était plus offensé par eux, pas après qu'ils se soient battus et il était devenu clair que Santana était de son côté.

"Sérieusement, que s'est-il passé?" demanda Mercedes.

"On dirait que tout le monde n'est pas content que j'ai gagné les billets VIP pour le concert des Warblers" expliqua Kurt. Il s'était un peu nettoyé et changé de vêtements mais il sentait toujours cette horrible odeur. Les autres pourraient l'avoir senti aussi.

"Ils t'ont encore jeté dans la benne?" Demanda Mercedes avant de se tourner vers Santana. "Tu aurais dû le protéger."

"Nous ne sommes même pas allés à l'école ensemble," déclara Santana.

"Tu sais très bien que les jocks trouvent toutes les occasions de lui faire du mal," dit Mercedes. "Et où était Finn? Je ne comprends vraiment pas, les gars, vous devriez être plus prudent."

Kurt soupira, se frottant le front. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était attaqué, bien que ça se produisit beaucoup moins souvent depuis qu'il avait eu Finn et Santana à proximité. Depuis que Carole et Burt s'étaient mariés et qu'ils étaient devenus des demi-frères, Finn vivait avec lui et venait habituellement à l'école avec Kurt. La plupart du temps, la première classe était plus sûre, puisque personne ne tentait quoi que ce soit en présence de Finn, ce qui ne posait problème que lorsqu'ils ne partageaient pas leur première classe. Ça a beaucoup aidé quand Santana avait été chassée de chez elle quand elle avait admise qu'elle était dans une relation secrète avec Brittany, sa meilleure amie. Burt l'avait prise quand il avait compris, disant qu'elle pouvait rester avec eux aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait. Donc, Santana vivait avec eux aussi, et tous les trois se rendaient à l'école ensemble. Ça ne signifiait pas que Kurt était sauvé du danger. Il semblait l'attendre chaque fois qu'on le laissait seul, même si ce n'était que quelques minutes.

"Les amis, arrêtez, ce n'est pas sa faute, ni celle de Finn, vous savez très bien qu'ils trouvent toujours un moyen de me faire du mal." dit calmement Kurt.

"Pourquoi on ne leur botterait pas les fesses?" Lauren a offrit. "Je suis sûr qu'ils te laisseraient tranquille après ça."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée" dit Kurt. "En outre, je ne pense pas que la violence puisse résoudre mon problème."

"Parce que t'es trop gentil," déclara Lauren. "Laisse-moi juste les frapper, je jure qu'ils ne te poursuivront plus jamais.

Kurt sourit. Il était content que ses amis le soutiennent mais il croyait toujours qu'il devait prendre soin de lui et ne laisser personne d'autre faire ça pour lui. Il devait être fort et il le serait. Il était un Hummel après tout.

"Tu sais qui tu veux amener au concert?" demanda Brittany après un certain temps.

"Hm?" Murmura Kurt en se tournant vers elle.

"Tu as deux billets," expliqua Brittany.

Oh oui. C'était juste.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée" dit Kurt en regardant autour de lui, se sentant mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait blesser aucun de ses amis.

"Eh bien, tu devras décider bientôt," dit Santana. "Les malheureux d'entre nous doivent acheter des billets si nous ne voulons pas manquer le spectacle."

"Et ne m'incluez pas" grimaça Mercedes. "Nous allons rendre visite à ma tante, donc je ne serai pas à Lima quand les Warblers viendront."

"Et je ne suis pas intéressé," déclara Lauren. "Je suis désolé, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes si excité par quelques garçons de l'école de préparation."

"Alors tu es une idiote" renifla Santana et se retourna vers Kurt. "Eh bien, puisque Mme Dyed Blonde n'est pas là aujourd'hui, il reste juste Brittany et moi. Fait un choix judicieux."

Kurt soupira. C'était encore trop dur, même s'il n'avait qu'à choisir entre deux personnes.

Il ne savait pas qu'il y avait une autre personne, assise derrière eux, écoutant la conversation. Rachel pressa ses lèvres en signe de colère alors qu'elle écoutait les autres. Elle avait pensé que Kurt l'amènerait au concert, sachant combien c'était important pour elle de rencontrer les Warblers. C'était à propos de son avenir après tout. Son chemin vers le succès. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Et elle savait exactement qui pourrait l'aider.

* * *

"Tu dois parler à Kurt" dit Rachel en s'arrêtant à côté de Finn le lendemain matin.

"Wow, la Rachel effrayante." marmonna Finn. "On recommence, d'accord, c'est bon de te voir, bébé, comment puis-je t'aider?"

"Tu dois parler à Kurt et le convaincre qu'il doit m'emmener au concert" expliqua Rachel. "Je dois être là."

"C'est son choix à faire" dit Finn en se retournant vers son casier.

"Non. C'est ma chance de devenir célèbre et toi, comme mon petit ami, tu devrais me soutenir" dit Rachel.

"Je ne vais pas lui dire qui il devrait amener avec lui" dit Finn. "Il a gagné ces billets, c'est sa décision à prendre."

Rachel soupira d'exaspération. Finn pourrait être si lent parfois.

"C'est mon futur, Finn, notre futur" dit-elle. "Est-ce que tu m'aimes?"

"Bien sûr que oui" dit rapidement Finn.

"Alors prouve-le moi" dit Rachel.

"Tu ne me laissera pas seul jusqu'à ce que je dise oui, n'est-ce pas?" demanda soigneusement Finn.

Rachel sourit et l'attira pour un baiser.

"Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance" dit-elle.

Finn soupira en la regardant partir. Parfois, il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de sortir avec Rachel.

* * *

Kurt prit de profondes et apaisantes respirations alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de chant le lendemain. Il savait que la plupart des gens n'aimeront pas ce qu'il avait à dire mais il fallait le faire. Finn était venu dans sa chambre la nuit précédente pour lui parler, bégayant et essayant désespérément de le convaincre d'emmener Rachel au concert. Kurt ne pouvait pas être dupé, cependant, après avoir posé les bonnes questions, Finn avait admis que Rachel lui avait demandé d'obtenir le billet supplémentaire de Kurt. Kurt était furieux. Rachel était si difficile à supporter la plupart du temps mais c'était trop. Elle aurait pu venir le voir elle-même. Bon sang, elle aurait pû être gentille avec lui pour changer et peut-être que Kurt aurait dit oui. Il était facile à convaincre, mais pas comme ça. Il n'aimait pas que Rachel oblige son demi-frère à lui parler au lieu de le faire elle-même. Alors il a pris sa décision.

"Monsieur Schuester, je peux ..." Kurt fit signe vers le centre de la pièce quand tout le monde arriva.

"Bien sûr, Kurt" M. Schuester hocha la tête et recula d'un pas.

Kurt s'avança et s'arrêta devant les autres membres du Glee Club. Il prit une autre inspiration avant de commencer à parler.

"Comme vous le savez, j'ai participé au concours des Warblers et j'ai gagné les billets VIP pour leur prochain concert", a-t-il déclaré. "Certains d'entre vous m'ont déjà demandé qui obtiendrait mon billet supplémentaire, j'ai réfléchi et j'ai pris ma décision."

Rachel sourit triomphalement mais son sourire mourut à la seconde où Kurt ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

"Félicitations, Santana" dit-il.

"QUOI?" cria-t-Rachel.

"Je prendrais bien aussi Brittany, mais je devais faire un choix" Kurt haussa les épaules. "Santana est mon amie et nous savons tous qu'elle n'a pas d'argent pour s'acheter un billet, alors ..."

"Attends" dit Rachel en se levant. "Tu choisirais ça ... Cette sorcière à moi?"

"Tu l'as entendu, Rachel, il m'a choisi, alors tais-toi et assied-toi" dit Santana.

"Ce n'est pas juste!" hurla Rachel. Elle se tourna vers Finn ensuite. "Tu ne lui as pas parlé."

"Il l'a fait" dit rapidement Kurt, essayant de sauver son demi-frère de la colère de sa petite amie. "Ce n'était pas gentil de ta part d'envoyer Finn me parler au lieu de le faire toi-même, je suis désolé, Rachel, mais je veux aller avec Santana."

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça!" dit Rachel. "Tu sais à quel point ce concert est important pour moi, c'est ma chance de montrer au monde mon talent! Je dois rencontrer les Warblers! J'ai déjà prévu une performance spéciale pour eux et j'ai demandé à notre avocat de préparer le contrat pour notre première chanson ensemble!"

"De quoi parle-t-elle?" demanda Brittany dans la confusion.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée, chérie" Santana soupira lourdement. "Tu la connais, elle est folle."

"Tu ne peux pas gâcher ma vie, Kurt Hummel" dit Rachel. "En tant que future belle-sœur, j'ai le droit d'être là."

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Vous sortez tous les deux ensemble depuis seulement environ un mois ou deux," déclara Mercedes.

"Et si tu continues à te comporter comme une chienne, il rompra avec toi avant la fin du mois" marmonna Quinn.

"Juste parce que tu as foiré, ça ne veut pas dire que Finn et moi ne resterons pas ensemble. Pas vrai?" Demanda furieusement Rachel en se tournant vers Finn.

"Bien sûr?" dit tranquillement Finn.

"Assez, les gars!" dit M. Schuester, sachant qu'il devait faire quelque chose avant que les choses ne deviennent incontrôlables. "Kurt a pris sa décision, accepte-le et laisse-le tranquille."

"Je ne peux pas croire que vous vous tournez tous contre moi" dit Rachel en marchant vers la porte. "Juste pour que vous sachiez, je vais sortir d'ici et devenir une actrice à succès, je serai célèbre mais je ne vais aider personne d'entre vous, même si je connaîtrai tous ceux qui comptent et qui ont les meilleures relations. Vous me supplierez alors mais ce sera trop tard ..."

"Il suffit d'y aller" dit Santana avec lassitude. Ces crises devinrent de plus en plus agaçantes.

"Bien" Rachel hocha la tête.

Elle s'est assurée de bien claqué la porte lorsqu'elle partie. M. Schuester regarda l'endroit où il avait vu Rachel pour la dernière fois avant de retourner vers la classe, en souriant. Il était habitué aux crises de Rachel, elles se produisaient au moins une fois par semaine après tout. Plus elle sortait comme ça, moins elle devenait intéressante. Il était à peu près sûr qu'un jour ils ne remarqueraient même pas qu'elle parte.

"Très bien, les gars, préparons-nous pour la semaine des Warblers" dit-il.

Tout le monde siffla et applaudit avec enthousiasme. Ils pourraient dire quoi que ce soit, tout le monde aimait les Warblers et leur musique. Et c'était une belle opportunité pour Kurt de se préparer pour la nuit inoubliable qui l'attendait.

* * *

Dalton Academy!" cria joyeusement David alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir.

"Je ne peux pas croire que nous sommes de retour" dit Jeff avec excitation alors qu'il dansait dans les escaliers.

"Tout a l'air pareil et encore ..."

"C'est différent" Wes hocha la tête, terminant les mots de Nick. "Je sais, je peux le sentir aussi."

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils nous ont laissé jouer ici," déclara David.

"Nous sommes leurs favoris, bien sûr, ils nous ont laissé jouer", a déclaré Nick. "Allez, les gars, allons dehors!"

Ils riaient joyeusement alors qu'ils couraient à travers la porte et sortaient dans le grand jardin. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dehors, se préparant pour le concert. C'était la première fois que Dalton donnait lieu à un tel événement. Les garçons avaient été sceptiques lorsque leur producteur avait eu l'idée de donner un concert ici, dans leur ancienne école, mais il semblait que le principal était facile à convaincre après avoir offert la bonne somme d'argent. Ou alors les garçons ont cru. Ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter des petits détails, ils avaient des gens pour s'occuper d'eux après tout, ils n'avaient qu'à se concentrer sur leur musique.

"Allez, Blaine, souris un peu" dit Jeff en retournant vers son ami terriblement pas excité et l'entraînant en avant. "Tu n'es pas excité d'être de retour à la maison?"

"Bien sûr que je le suis" marmonna Blaine.

"Oh, allez, vous êtes en train de ruiner mon humeur" dit Jeff. "Est-ce que toi et Sebastian vous êtes encore disputez?"

Blaine gémit seulement en s'éloignant des autres.

"Pourquoi t'es avec lui quand tu ne l'aimes même pas?" demanda David en allant après Blaine. "Ce type est un connard, tu pourrais faire tellement mieux."

"Il a raison, Blainey" Jeff hocha la tête d'accord. "Regarde autour de toi, mec, deux jours de plus et cet endroit sera rempli de célibataires chauds qui feraient n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureux.

"Je ne ferais pas ça" Blaine renifla.

"Pourquoi pas, tu es jeune, tu ne devrais pas gaspiller tes meilleures années pour quelqu'un comme Sebastian" dit Jeff.

"Je suis d'accord avec lui" dit Wes. "De toute évidence, tu n'es pas heureux avec Sebastian, tout ce que vous faîtes, c'est de vous battre dernièrement, ça ne marche évidemment pas."

"Nous traversons une période difficile, c'est tout" dit Blaine, ne se croyant pas complètement non plus.

"Peut-être que tu devrais terminer cette période difficile et sauter dans une période facile" suggéra Jeff.

"Une beaucoup plus agréable," déclara David.

Blaine soupira, secouant la tête. Ils n'ont clairement pas compris. Bien sûr que non, ils étaient si jeunes, trop jeunes pour une relation sérieuse. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'avoir raison, qu'il devrait simplement abandonner et vivre librement. Oui, un peu de temps seul ne ferait pas de mal à coup sûr. L'idée devint plus forte chaque fois que Sebastian et lui se disputaient pour quelque chose de stupide. Donc, chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient ou s'appelaient.

"Allez, les gars, nous devons nous entraîner", a-t-il dit à la fin, désespéré d'un changement de sujet. Il était enfin de retour à la maison, il voulait profiter de cette période et ne pas s'inquiéter de sa relation. Il pourrait le faire une fois rentré chez lui. Maintenant, il voulait s'amuser.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonne année**

* * *

 

**Chapitre 2**

Kurt appréciait à peu près la semaine des Warblers, d'autant plus que chaque jour le rapprochait du concert et du groupe de succès. Mais ce n'était pas seulement le concert. Les Warblers étaient les jeunes musiciens les plus talentueux des États et chaque fois qu'un des membres de Glee Club chantait une chanson à eux, qui réchauffait le coeur de Kurt. Ces gars étaient vraiment talentueux, ce n'était pas une surprise qu'ils avaient autant de fans de fans. Les mélodies soient lisses et légères ou légères d'énergie qui dansent dans Kurt même dans son état de demi-sommeil tôt le matin, les paroles étaient toujours parfaites et ont eu des significations si profondes. Bon! la plupart d'entre eux. Mais les autres étaient super aussi. Kurt toujours la chanson parfaite pour son humeur actuelle.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans la salle du chant qui gâchait leur plaisir. Rachel. Elle ne soit toujours pas accepter que Kurt ne l'ait pas choisi et elle agissait comme chaque fois qu'elle n'a pas été elle-même ce qu'elle voulait: elle a choisi de s'asseoir au dernier rang, les bras croisés, soupirant lourdement les quelques minutes, refusant de chanter. Elle ne voyait pas que personne ne s'en souciait, elle finissait par se lasser de son comportement après le deuxième jour et rejoignait les garçons à la place pour interpréter une chanson de Warbler eux-mêmes.

C'était une bonne décision, avoue Kurt en regardant les garçons devant lui. Juste comme quand ils ont eu la semaine de Justin Bieber, les garçons ont fini par leur propre groupe et donnent la meilleure performance de la semaine.

"Kurt, tu ne veux pas chanter?" M. Schuester quand la salle redevient silencieuse.

"Eh bien, je ..."

"Oh non." gémit Rachel. "Il peut chanter tout ce qu'il veut pour les Warblers demain mais je ne veux pas l'entendre crier maintenant."

"Excusez moi?" Kurt lui lança un regard noir.

"S'il ya quelqu'un dans la pièce dont la voix me donne mal à la tête, c'est bien toi, Berry" dit Santana.

"Juste parce qu'il t'amène au concert, tu n'as pas besoin d'être impoli avec moi, tu sais que j'ai raison" dit Rachel.

"Rachel, assez." siffla Finn.

"Quoi, tu dis qu'ils ont raison?" Demanda Rachel en se tournant vers Finn.

"Je suis juste ..."

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu me fasses ça, je suis ta petite amie!" dit Rachel.

Elle se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte.

"Rachel!" l'appellation Finn mais elle ne m'appelle pas. Rachel repartie, encore une fois, en claquant.

"Elle va casser cette porte un jour." murmura Mercedes.

"Pourquoi est-elle si énervée?" Si elle veut voir les Warblers, elle pourrait acheter un billet pour elle-même. " déclaration Brittany.

"Tout le monde n'est pas aussi intelligent que toi, chérie." lui dit Santana.

Kurt ne leur prêtait plus d'attention. Il regarde son demi-frère avec inquiétude qui ne sait pas encore s'il vaut mieux aller chercher Rachel ou mieux sauver sa grâce cette fois-ci. Il se trouve combien de temps encore, Finn serait capable de supporter les crises de colère constantes de Rachel. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour Finn et Kurt le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'une fois qu'il serait assez, il donnerait à Rachel une partie de son esprit. Peut-être plus tôt que prévu. Kurt envisagea de changer d'avis et de prendre Rachel avec lui au lieu de Santana mais il ne décide pas de faire. Rachel était assez âgée pour comprendre qu'elle ne veut pas toujours gagner et être accepter que tout n'était pas à propos d'elle. Kurt se dit qu'elle ne gâche pas tout.

* * *

 

Kurt a passé tout le samedi matin devant le miroir. Son père lui aurait dit qu'il était fou mais c'était un événement très important pour lui. Il parle des Warblers après tout, il donne le meilleur de lui-même. Il a pris son temps pour nettoyer sa peau et coiffer ses cheveux et quand il était prêt avec ça, il s'est habillé. Il avait acheté quelques nouveaux vêtements le jour précédent car il n'y avait rien à porter, du moins rien de convenable pour un événement. Donc, il a acheté de nouveaux vêtements à la fin. Il savait qu'il paniquerait autour des garçons, le fait qu'il avait l'air super l'aidait à se détendre un peu.

"Santana t'attend."

Kurt se retourna pour sourire à Carole qui s'arrête devant sa porte ouverte pour le regarder. Il se redressa, vérifia de nouveau son reflet dans le miroir où se dirigea vers Carole.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?" Demanda-t-il, se retournant lentement pour montrer à Carole sa nouvelle tenue.

"Que tu ne dévie pas de ces vêtements à ton père parce qu'il ne laisse pas aller au concert." sourit Carole.

"C'est un événement important" déclara Kurt.

"Je sais." dit Carole. "Tu mérites de gagner ce concours."

"Tu es l'une des rares qui le pense" soupira Kurt.

"Oh, oui, j'ai entendu parler de Rachel" acquiesça lentement Carole.

"Elle donne du fil à retordre à Finn." dit Kurt.

"Elle s'en remettra" Carole haussa les épaules. «N'y pense pas, profite du spectacle ... Oh, et n'oublie pas de prendre quelques photos ... Je dois voir les Warblers, même si je ne peux pas être là pour vrai.

Kurt rejeta la tête en arrière et rit.

"Je t'aurais emmené au concert, tu sais." dit-il.

"Peut-être la prochaine fois." dit Carole, posant une main sur son ventre.

Kurt sourit en la regardant. Carole et Burt leur ont annoncé la nouvelle quelques jours plus tôt. C'était trop tôt pour voir quoi que ce soit mais Carole avait déjà la lueur de la grossesse sur parlait toujours. Elle était tellement calme, elle souriait toujours et elle était simplement belle. Même si Kurt audessus et son père ont eu des inquiétudes à avoir un bébé quand leurs fils étaient déjà adolescents. Ils ont peur qu'ils soient trop vieux pour un bébé mais Kurt savent qu'ils sont des parents extraordinaires. Ils l'étaient déjà. Et Kurt était tellement excité d'avoir une petite soeur ou un frère. Avoir Finn était génial mais il avait toujours voulu un frère plus jeune.

"J'ai hate de rencontrer le bébé" dit Kurt.

"Moi aussi" sourit Carole. "C'est pourquoi je dois faire attention ... À mon âge ..."

"Est-ce que tu as une idée du nombre de personnes à ton âge qui ont des bébés?" Dit Kurt. "Ça ira."

"C'est juste effrayant, tu sais" dit Carole. "Je n'ai jamais pensé que je recommencerais de nouveau." Nous t'avons déjà, toi et Finn et n'aurions pas prévu d'avoir un autre enfant. "

"Les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme prévu." Kurt haussa les épaules.

"C'est vrai" Carole hocha la tête. "Mais il y a quelque chose qui doit être aller comme prévu ce soir."

"C'est vrai" dit Kurt en accord.

"Amuse-toi." dit Carole en tirant Kurt dans ses bras. "Et assure-toi que Santana ne fait rien de stupide."

"Je ne peux rien promettre" Kurt éclata de rire.

* * *

 

Il y avait déjà une longue file de gens qui assistaient à entrer quand Kurt et Santana arrivaient. C'était fou, étant donné que le concert ne commenceait pas avant quelques heures. Il est dit que tout le monde peut passer les portes d'abord et les possibles possibles.

"Je suis tellement contente que tu m'ais emmené" dit Santana.

"Au moins, nous ne devons pas trop attendre" déclare Kurt.

"C'est excité de rencontrer les Warblers?" Demanda Santana.

"Tu n'as pas idée" sourit Kurt.

"Santana, Kurt!"

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour trouver la source de la voix et ils virent la Bretagne, marchant vers eux.

"Brittany? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Demanda Santana, surprise.

"Je vous ai dit que j'irais au concert avec vous." dit Bretagne. "J'ai demandé à mon père de m'acheter un billet et je suis là, nous allons tellement nous amuser!"

"C'est un billet régulier, Brittany." Dit Tristement Kurt.

"Oh, c'est bon" dit Brittany. "Tiens, il suffit de transformer le transformateur en un billet VIP avec une corne de licorne magique."

"Ma quoi?" Kurt dans la confusion.

"Oh, chérie" sourit Santana en se rapprochant de Bretagne. "Ça ne marche pas comme ça."

"Tu dois l'avoir laissé à la maison." Marmonna Brittany. "Bon sang, je savais que j'aurais dû te dire de l'emporter avec toi."

"Parfois, je me demande si tu es drogué ou juste ..." Kurt se tut pendant la seconde que Santana lui lança un regard noir. "Que devons-nous faire maintenant?"

Va, amuse-toi. dit Santana.

"Quoi, mais ..."

"Nous te répondons à l'intérieur" expliqua Santana. "Je ne peux pas laisser Brittany toute seule."

"Mais ... je vais rencontrer les Warblers moi-même ..."

"Ouais" dit Santana. Va, je sais que tu ne veux pas être en retard.

Kurt inspira profondément. Il savait que Santana restait avec Brittany, peu importe ce qu'il a dit. Bien sûr, elle ne veut pas laisser sa petite amie seule dans cette foule. Il n'a pas le choix, s'il vous plaît rencontrer les Warblers, il va et va seul. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen, en enfer, de manquer une si grande opportunité.

Il dit au revoir et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il a déjà été invité VIP, ils ont laissé entrer dans un rien de temps et il était à quelques minutes de rencontrer les Warblers. Et Blaine, bien sûr. Il veut le plus rencontrer Blaine. Il prit une inspiration profonde et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant au jardin où il a rencontré le groupe. Ce sera génial. Ça doit être génial. Il n'était pas nerveux, il ne voulait pas dire des choses stupides, profiter de la rencontre.

* * *

 

"Non, Sebastian, bien sûr que je ne t'ai pas oublié" dit Blaine en se frottant le front.

Son petit ami a toujours eu le parfait timing. Il était jaloux dans les pires moments, comme ils se préparaient pour le concert. Il appela Blaine et le garçon a répondu à l'appel, bien sûr, croyant que Sebastian allait lui demander bonne chance. Mais il a tellement tort. Au cours des cinq dernières minutes, Sebastian lui avait posé diverses questions sur les garçons de l'Ohio et sur ce que Blaine pensait d'eux.

"Tu sais que je t'aime." Blaine d'une manière pas trop convaincante. Parfois, il n'était pas sûr s'il aimait Sebastian ou était avec lui seulement parce qu'il était habitué à sa compagnie. D'accord, pas seulement parfois. "Non, je suis juste avec les gars."

"Ne me dis pas que putain d'homme est jalouse" Jeff.

"Jeff!" siffla Nick, frappant l'épaule de Jeff.

"Quoi? Tout le monde dit que ce cul a été baisé par plus d'une personne", déclare Jeff. "La dernière fois que nous étions à New York, j'ai entendu que ..."

"Jeff!" crié en même temps Nick, David et Wes. Blaine lança un regard noir à son ami.

"Non, Sébastien, ils ne font pas bonjour" dit Blaine. "Bien sûr que non, mes amis t'aiment."

"Dans quel univers?" Marmonna Wes.

"Tu n'as pas de temps pour ça maintenant" dit soudainement Blaine. "Non, je ... Non, bien sûr que non, d'accord, au revoir, Sebastian."

Il soupira lourdement et laissa tomber le téléphone sur le sofa à côté de lui.

"Je suppose que ça ne va pas trop bien", a déclaré Nick.

"J'en ai marre de ça" dit Blaine. "Je ne passe pas assez de temps à la maison, je ne l'appelle jamais, mais quand j'essaie d'être un bon petit ami, je ne lui laisse pas assez d'espace."

"La beauté d'une relation" sourit Jeff.

"Je dois sortir d'ici." dit Blaine en se levant. "J'ai juste ... J'ai besoin d'air frais."

"Tu ne peux pas!" dit David. "Nous devons rencontrer le gars qui a gagné le concours."

Blaine soupira de nouveau. Il a vraiment besoin de temps seul en ce moment. Sebastian de sa tête. Sebastian de sa tête. Il était trop en colère pour sourire et danser comme si tout allait bien.

"Dites juste à ce type Kirk que je ne peux pas faire le faire" dit simplement Blaine.

"C'est Kurt" Nick roula des yeux. "Et ce n'est pas juste, tu ne peux pas ignorer tout le monde juste parce que Sebastian est un abruti."

"Je m'en fous" dit Blaine.

Il sortit la pièce avant que l'un de ses amis ne puisse l'arrêter. Il savait qu'il était impoli et ne devrait pas faire ressortir sa colère contre ses amis, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Être avec Sebastian était vraiment dur et il n'avait pas besoin d'être seul.

Il marcha dans le couloir sans aucun plan de ce qu'il veut faire. Il n'y avait pas de part nulle part, le spectacle était sur le point de départ et il y avait trop de monde dehors pour se promener. Il reste dans le bâtiment, c'était beaucoup plus sûr, sans compter qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un l'attrape comme ça. Parfois, il souhaite pouvoir vivre une vie normale comme tout le monde, qu'il peut aller n'importe où sans se soucier des paparazzi ou des fans fous. Parfois, il veut juste être seul comme tout le monde. Dommage qu'il ne peut plus faire ça. Il était célèbre maintenant et ce n'était pas toujours agréable. Il faut accepter ça.

Il se tourne vers les escaliers, décidé de vérifier les salles de classes à l'étage. Peut-être serait-il de la chance et qu'il pourrait trouver un endroit où il pourrait être seul pendant un moment. Il vaut mieux revenir pour le concert mais s'il vous plaît la réunion avec Kurt, il pourrait avoir le temps pour lui-même. Il courut vers les escaliers alors que l'idée se formait dans son esprit, se déplaçant sans prêter attention à son environnement. C'est comme ça qu'il tombe sur un garçon qui descendait les escaliers.

"Oh, je suis tellement désolé" dit le garçon. "Je ne t'ai pas vu ..."

"C'est bon" Blaine sourit. "J'aurais dû être plus prudent."

"Je pense que je suis perdu" dit le garçon. "Ils ont dit de descendre les escaliers mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils ont parlé de ces escaliers.

Le garçon devint silencieux au moment où Blaine recula. Il a reconnu, c'était sûr. Les yeux du garçon s'élargirent et il devint écarlate en un clin d'œil.

"Je suis Blaine" dit simplement Blaine. Pour lui, c'était naturel de rencontrer des fans. Le garçon ne ressentait absolument pas la même chose.

"Oh, mon Dieu" dit-il en posant une main sur sa bouche.

"Et tu es ..." Blaine essaya de l'aider.

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel" dit le garçon. "Je suis désolé, je ... Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois là, je veux dire, je savais que tu étais là et que nous allions nous rencontrer de toute façon, je ... Tu sais ..."

Blaine lui sourit. Le garçon était tout simplement adorable. Et peut-être plus. Maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion de mieux regarder Kurt, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas comme les autres fans. Blaine ne signifie pas pourquoi il se sentait comme ça. Peut-être parce que le garçon avait une peau si parfaite, une peau claire et des yeux bleus brillants qu'il avait jamais vus auparavant, ou peut-être parce qu'il avait l'air vraiment chaud dans ses vêtements serrés. Blaine a eu un corps parfaitement sculpté caché sous ces vêtements ...

Il secoua la tête et se rappela rapidement qu'il avait un petit ami et ne devrait pas penser à ce garçon comme ça. Ou quelqu'un d'autre. Sebastian devrait faire le sentir comme ça. Le seul problème était que Sebastian ne l'avait pas fait si bien depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, tout était innocent. Il n'était pas aveugle après tout et ce n'était pas comme s'il fallait s'en tenir à ce garçon ...

"veux-tu prendre un café avec moi?" t-il soudainement.

Comme je l'ai dit, tout était innocent.

"Je ... Bien que je vais rencontrer le groupe?" dit Kurt d'une manière incertaine.

"Ils pratiquent toujours" dit simplement Blaine. "Viens, je vais te montrer mon endroit préféré ici."

Il se rappela d'envoyer un texte à Wes pour leur dire qu'ils devraient dans leur chambre et laisser Blaine s'occuper de ça. Heureusement, il avait son téléphone, alors il n'avait pas besoin de revenir à eux et de perdre du temps. Il ne le veut pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi mais il était tellement excité. Quelque a choisi ce dit qu'il appréciait ce petit moment avec Kurt et il veut que vous ayez aussi longtemps que possible. Était étrange. Il ne sait pas même pas ce garçon.

Il attrapa la main de Kurt et l'entraîna dans les escaliers. Il connaissait cet endroit comme le dos de sa principale, il avait passé quatre ans ici, après tout, il connaissait chaque pièce, chaque couloir caché, et surtout chaque endroit où il avait un moment privé. Ils sont dans le couloir et quand ils atteignent leur destination, Blaine ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Kurt d'entrer.

"Wow" dit le garçon dans la crainte.

"C'est là que les avions l'habitude de pratiquer" déclare Blaine.

"Oh, bien sûr" acquiesça Kurt. "Tu étais dans le Glee Club de ton école."

"Tu sembles connaître beaucoup de choses sur moi" Blaine sourit.

"En fait", dit Kurt. "J'ai lu chaque article sur toi."

Il rougit de nouveau alors qu'il regardait Blaine.

"Je sais que j'ai l'air fou mais ..."

"Nan, je pense que c'est mignon" dit Blaine. Il conduisit Kurt sur le canapé et s'assoit à côté de lui. Une fois qu'il a été envoyé à un texte à Wes pour lui faire savoir qu'ils feraient mieux de laisser les seuls, il se tourna vers Kurt. "Dis-moi, Kurt Hummel, que sais-tu de moi?"

"Tu connais mon nom complet" dit Kurt surpris.

"Bien sûr que oui, tu as gagné notre concours" rit Blaine. "Dis-moi maintenant, je dois vérifier si tu mérites le billet VIP."

C'était juste une blague, bien sûr, et Kurt a dit l'avoir. Probablement parce que Blaine lui a fait un clin d'œil et un souri en disant ça. Il doit rendre Kurt moins inconfortable et ça va fonctionner.

"D'accord" dit Kurt après avoir respiré profondément. «Tu t'appelles Blaine Devon Anderson, tu as 19 ans, tu as grandi dans une famille aisée à Westerville, mais tu n'as pas toujours été une fauvette. tu es venu à Dalton après avoir été battu à la danse Sadie Hawkins. "

"Impressionnant" Blaine acquiesça.

"Je sais aussi que tu as un grand frère et que tu veux être acteur comme lui."

Kurt resta silencieux pendant un moment.

"Comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans un groupe?" il fronça les sourcils.

Blaine jeta sa tête en arrière et se mit à rire.

"Voilà une bonne question." dit-il à la fin. "Je suppose que j'ai tout fait oublié mon rêve dans le processus."

"C'est triste" dit Kurt. "Je veux dire ... Je suis content que tu sois dans le groupe et tout le monde peut t'entendre chanter, mais je pense que les gens veulent vivre leurs rêves."

"Peut-être que je suis le ferai, un jour" Blaine haussa les épaules. "Je suis jeune, je peux toujours laisser cette vie derrière moi et commencer une nouvelle à New York."

"Tu serais incroyable sur Broadway." dit Kurt.

Ils passèrent un très bon moment. Blaine s'il vous plait taire rester là pour toujours et parler. C'était si facile d'être avec Kurt. C'était un peu incertain mais doux et honnête. Blaine appréciait ça chez les gens. Il aimait quand les gens donnaient leur vrai moi et ce que Kurt lui a aimé était certainement qu'il a choisi. C'est pourquoi il a un peu déçu quand le reste des Warblers les rejoignit avant qu'il sache mieux connaître Kurt. Ses amis ont vraiment un mauvais timing.

Au moins, Kurt dit s'amuser avec eux. Ils ont partagé des histoires sur leurs années de Dalton et ont laissé Kurt poser des questions à leur sujet. Ils lui ont aussi donné un petit cadeau et beaucoup d'autographes quand Kurt leur a dit qu'il avait deux amies qui attendaient dehors.

Mais alors ça s'est fini, aussi vite que ça a commencé. Ils ont retourné dans leur chambre pour se préparer pour le concert et Kurt aller au parc pour prendre sa place au premier rang. Blaine soupira lourdement alors qu'il s'approchait du garçon et lui prit les mains. Ok, peut-être que c'était trop à donner à un étranger, mais Kurt lui a fait soi-même comme personne d'autre dans un bon moment.

"C'était un plaisir de se rencontrer, Kurt Hummel" dit Blaine. "J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps, mais ..."

"Je sais" Kurt hocha la tête. "Merci, Blaine, cette réunion était beaucoup mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais, je m'en souviendrai pour le reste de ma vie."

"Ai-je fait une bonne impression?" sourit Blaine.

"Absolument" acquiesça Kurt.

Ils sont de nouveau dérangés lorsque deux hommes vinrent prendre Kurt à sa place. Blaine lâcha ses mains avec un coeur lourd. Était étrange. Il connaissait à peine Kurt mais il se sentait encore comme s'il était connecté. Comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose d'important alors que le garçon sortait de la pièce et avec ça, de sa vie.

"Oh, allez, Blaine" se dit-il quand il réalisa à quel point c'était stupide. "Ne sois pas fou, c'est juste un mec ... Un vraiment très beau, mais tu le reverras plus jamais, alors ..."

Donc il faut juste se concentrer sur sa performance. Ça serait génial parce que Kurt serait là au premier rang et ... Oh, bon sang. Ce serait plus dur que le pensait.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Kurt se demandait souvent à quoi ressemblait une star. Il savait avec certitude qu'il allait le connaître, une fois qu'il aurait fini le lycée et qu'il irait à l'université à New York. Rachel n'était pas la seule à avoir de tels rêves et même si Kurt était beaucoup plus tranquille à propos de ses rêves, il les avait toujours. Il a plusieurs fois imaginé qu'il était sur scène, qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens qui le regardaient et profitaient de son spectacle. Ok, il savait qu'il devait travailler là-dessus, il était toujours nerveux quand il devait chanter devant les autres, mais il pouvait travailler dessus. Il croyait en lui-même, qu'il sortirait un jour de Lima et vivrait ses rêves. Il allait marcher dans les rues bondées de New York et profiter de l'attention. Il recevrait des fleurs et des lettres de ses fans, il serait dans les nouvelles, il assisterait aux événements les plus importants ... Et gagnerait les prix les plus importants, de préférence en voyant Rachel perdre. C'était une idée tellement horrible mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait essayé d'être gentil avec Rachel tant de fois mais ça n'a pas marché. Elle était juste ... Rachel. Elle était probablement née de cette façon.

Mais Kurt ne voulait pas penser à Rachel ce jour-là, pas qu'il puisse le faire. Il vivait dans un rêve pendant toute une journée et, bien que sa rencontre avec les Warblers était terminée, la fin de la nuit était loin. Il ferma les yeux et fredonna joyeusement alors qu'il appréciait les rafraîchissements et les collations qu'on lui offrait en attendant que le concert commence. La vie était belle. Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas à attendre dehors avec la foule, il aurait la meilleure place de tous les temps et il n'avait même pas à se battre pour ça. Il était un garçon tellement chanceux.

Alors qu'il reprenait son verre, sachant que le concert allait bientôt commencer, ses pensées retournèrent à Blaine. Il savait que Blaine était un gars sympa mais il était beaucoup plus que ça. Il était si gentil, honnête, drôle et oh ... Kurt était presque sûr qu'il était amoureux de lui. Et il voulait aussi être à Broadway ... Le fantasme de Kurt créait déjà beaucoup de scénarios différents où les deux se rencontraient à New York et comme au cinéma, ils se souviendraient de la connexion qu'ils avaient ressenti la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, où ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et il n'y avait personne pour les arrêter ... Pas même un petit ami.

Kurt soupira en se souvenant du statut actuel de Blaine. En tant que plus grand fan du groupe, il savait tout sur leur vie privée, au moins autant que quelqu'un pouvait le savoir à partir des nouvelles. Blaine était en couple avec un gars du nom de Sebastian Smythe, un acteur jeune mais couronné de succès à Los Angeles, quelqu'un que Kurt détestait tant. Sebastian n'était même pas un bon gars et autant qu'il le savait, il était vraiment frustrant. Il gardait Blaine à proximité à chaque fois qu'ils allaient quelque part ensemble, il était sur chaque photo avec Blaine, exhibant ses dents de cheval dégoûtantes, s'accrochant à Blaine comme s'il était son prisonnier et non l'homme qu'il aimait. Ok, peut-être qu'il l'inventait dans sa tête mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, surtout maintenant qu'il avait rencontré Blaine personnellement. Il méritait tellement mieux, quelqu'un qui appréciait son talent et le gentil garçon que Blaine était vraiment. Mais Blaine était pris et il devait l'accepter. Il pouvait rêver d'être avec lui autant qu'il le voulait, mais la vérité était que sa chance de rencontrer Blaine était proche de zéro. Il devait accepter que cette nuit serait bientôt finie et alors il ne serait plus que le garçon sans nom de Lima comme avant.

Il ne laissait toujours pas ces pensées déprimantes le déranger. Pas maintenant. Maintenant, il irait là-bas et aura le meilleur spectacle de sa vie. Il pourrait revenir à la réalité le lendemain. Maintenant, il voulait seulement profiter de son temps.

Quelques temps plus tard, il fut appelé et ramené au reste des gens qui attendaient le groupe. Kurt prit sa place au premier rang et attendit que le concert commence. Il se sentait si seul et soudainement. Il aurait aimé que Santana soit avec lui et Brittany aussi pour qu'ils puissent profiter du concert ensemble. Ce serait tellement mieux.

"Comment c'était?"

Kurt se retourna en entendant la voix familière et ses yeux s'élargissent de surprise alors que Santana et Brittany se frayaient un chemin à travers la foule, droit vers lui.

"Comment ... Je pensais que tu devais rester là-bas" dit Kurt.

"Je pensais que tu me connaissais" Santana haussa les épaules. "J'ai mes moyens."

"Elle a dit à ces types qu'ils pourraient toucher ses seins s'ils nous laissaient entrer ici" dit Brittany à Kurt.

"Et ils m'ont cru" Santana secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas croire que ce serait si facile."

"Je suis tellement content que vous soyez là, les filles" dit honnêtement Kurt et il serra les filles dans ses bras.

"Nous n'aurions pas manqué l'occasion de voir les Warblers depuis le premier rang" déclara Santana. "Alors, comment était la réunion?"

"Incroyable" dit Kurt avec excitation. "Les gars sont géniaux, ils m'ont beaucoup parlé d'eux, ils m'ont donné ça pour vous."

Il poussa rapidement les CD et les autographes dans les mains des filles.

"Je leur ai dit que j'avais deux amies là-bas" dit Kurt.

"Ils sont tellement cool" dit Brittany. "Et toi aussi."

"Merci, Britt" dit Kurt.

"Tu as rencontré Blaine?" demanda ensuite Santana.

"Oh, oui" dit Kurt. "Nous nous sommes croisés dans les escaliers et nous avons pris un café ensemble. C'est un garçon incroyable. Il voulait être une star de Broadway, pouvez-vous le croire? Il a dit qu'il pourrait déménager à New York un jour. Il adore les comédies musicales."

"C'est quelque chose que tu ne devrais jamais dire à Berry" dit Santana.

"Je m'en fous" dit Kurt. "Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour."

"Et ce n'est même pas fini!" dit joyeusement Brittany.

"Vrai" Santana hocha la tête en mettant un bras autour d'elle. "Alors, où sont ces garçons?"

"Je ne sais pas, ils auraient dû commencer il y a quelques minutes" Kurt fronça les sourcils.

* * *

Blaine voulait simplement mourir. Il retourna au vestiaire pour se préparer au concert quand Sebastian l'appela de nouveau. Il décida de l'ignorer, au moins jusqu'à ce que le concert soit terminé. Il n'était pas d'humeur à parler à son petit ami, surtout pas maintenant qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir Kurt de sa tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il ne cessait de penser au garçon. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils se rencontreraient de nouveau, Kurt resterait ici, il retournerait à Los Angeles et ce n'était pas comme s'ils faisaient quoi que ce soit d'autre que de prendre un café et de discuter ensemble. C'était juste un courte temps de sa vie. Pourtant, Kurt le rendait difficile à oublier. Il n'était pas comme Sebastian. Il était drôle et beau et c'était si facile de lui parler. Blaine aurait aimé avoir plus de gens comme lui dans sa vie. Ça rendrait tout tellement plus facile pour lui. Mais il ne reverrait jamais Kurt et il devait accepter que tout ce qu'il avait étaient ses amis parfois vraiment ennuyeux et son petit ami qui ne le laissait pas respirer.

"Blaine, Sebastian appelle" lui dit Wes.

"Je sais" dit Blaine. Il s'en foutait.

"Tu devrais lui parler, mec, parce qu'il ne nous laisse pas seuls" dit David.

"Oh, super, il appelle" sourit Jeff quand son téléphone sonna.

"Non!" dit rapidement Blaine avant que Jeff puisse répondre à l'appel et lui causer plus de problèmes. Il prit le téléphone de la main de Jeff et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'accepter l'appel de Sebastian. "Hey, Sebastian, je dirais que c'est bon d'entendre à nouveau ta voix mais tu sais que le concert est sur le point de commencer."

Les garçons retenaient leur souffle en regardant Blaine qui roulait des yeux.

"Oui, je l'ai rencontré" dit Blaine. "Parce que c'est dans notre contrat."

"Devrions-nous lui dire que Blaine était resté seul avec Kurt?" demanda Jeff.

"Non!" dirent les autres en même temps.

"Pourquoi? Ce serait amusant" dit Jeff.

"Ecoute, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ..." dit Blaine, frustré. "Parce que je dois travailler! Non, je ne te trompe pas ... Tu sais quoi, je ne peux plus faire ça, tu m'étouffes!"

Personne ne bougea quand Blaine prit une profonde inspiration et se détourna d'eux.

"Tout est fini" dit-il, sa voix calme mais régulière. "Non, je ne veux pas en parler, c'est fini."

Jeff bondit juste à temps pour attraper son téléphone avant que Blaine puisse le casser. Puis il recula rapidement de son ami. Blaine en colère pourrait être vraiment effrayant. Mais alors que Blaine se retournait vers eux, il n'y avait aucun signe de colère dans ses yeux.

"Est ce que ça va?" demanda soigneusement Nick.

"Bien sûr" dit facilement Blaine. "Allez, les gars, nos fans nous attendent."

"Blaine es-tu sûr que tu es ..."

"Je vais bien" dit Blaine. "J'aurais dû faire ça il y a longtemps, allons-y!"

Les Warblers suivirent leur chanteur sans un mot. Blaine gérait la rupture si facilement. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs s'il comprenait qu'il venait de mettre fin à une relation de longue date avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Ou du moins il a dit qu'il aimait. De toute façon, ils le découvriraient bientôt.

* * *

 

Les garçons ont toujours aimé être sous les projecteurs. Ils ont aimé la façon dont leurs fans les regardaient, qu'ils se déplaçaient et chantaient avec eux chaque chanson. Le sentiment qu'ils ont les fait se sentir si bien était incroyable. Cette fois-ci, c'était beaucoup plus que l'excitation et la détermination habituelles de laisser leurs fans passer un bon moment. Ils étaient à la maison après tout, l'endroit où tout avait commencé. Ils connaissaient personnellement certains de ces gars, ils étaient allés à l'école ensemble, ils s'étaient rencontrés au café, ils étaient en quelque sorte une famille. Donc les Warblers voulaient faire de cette soirée spéciale pour leurs fans.

"Hey, les gars" Blaine sourit en s'avançant. "Nous sommes tellement excités à propos de ce soir, vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais nous avons tous les cinq fréquenté cette école il n'y a pas si longtemps, je dois vous dire que ce sont les meilleurs jours de notre vie. Nous nous sommes rencontrés ici, nous avons rejoint le Glee Club ensemble et avons ensuite décidé de créer un groupe par nous-mêmes. Qui savait que nous irions si loin, non? "

Il fit une pause pour un moment. Il faisait très attention de ne pas laisser les autres voir comment il se sentait vraiment à l'intérieur, alors il prit soin de ne pas laisser tomber ce sourire pendant une seconde. Il devait se rappeler que ces gens venaient les voir, certains d'entre eux avaient beaucoup voyagé, pour ne pas dire qu'ils payaient beaucoup d'argent, seulement pour les entendre jouer. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser tomber leurs fans, surtout pas parce que Sebastian était un connard.

"En tout cas, nous sommes si heureux d'être de retour et de pouvoir partager cette expérience avec vous, je sais que nous vous l'avons déjà dit tant de fois mais c'est vraiment important: nous ne serions rien sans vous. Alors merci, les gars, d'être venus ici ce soir pour être avec nous." déclara Blaine.

Il fit signe aux autres qu'il avait fini et pris du recul pour leur première chanson. Les applaudissements qui suivirent furent suffisants pour lui faire oublier Sebastian pendant un moment.

Ou plus que ça ... Ça n'a pas trop difficile pour lui de trouver Kurt dans la foule. Il se tenait juste devant lui, à côté de deux filles qui devaient être ses ameis. Kurt garda les yeux sur Blaine tout le temps comme s'il était tout seul sur la scène. Blaine sourit, pour de vrai cette fois. C'était si facile de tout oublier quand Kurt était si proche. Blaine commença à se demander s'il pourrait encore rencontrer Kurt avant de quitter l'Ohio. Peut-être le lendemain. Ils pourraient prendre un café ensemble et parler un peu avant que Blaine ne parte. Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander le numéro de téléphone de Kurt et lui parler plus souvent. Kurt ne resterait pas à Lima pour toujours et Blaine pourrait revenir un jour aussi, donc ce n'était pas comme s'ils se séparaient et ne se revoyaient plus jamais. N'est-ce pas?

Blaine faillit oublier les paroles alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées et se heurta à Wes qui se tenait à côtés de lui. Wes le regarda d'un air interrogateur mais il n'y avait pas le temps de parler. Blaine a simplement agi comme si rien ne s'était passé et s'est retourné vers le public. Non, à Kurt. Il ne faisait que chanter à Kurt juste à ce moment.

Kurt ne savait sûrement pas comment il faisait sentir Blaine, au moins il ne donnait aucun signe qu'il savait ce qui se passait. Il dansait avec ses amis mais gardait ses yeux sur Blaine. C'était suffisant pour que Blaine prenne une décision. Il ne savait toujours pas comment ni quand, mais il devait revoir Kurt Hummel. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans laisser savoir à Kurt comment il faisait sentir Blaine ou au moins se donner une chance de se perdre dans ses beaux yeux bleus une fois de plus. C'était égoïste. Blaine ne pouvait rien promettre, il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir, mais Kurt lui faisait sentir ... Exactement.

Blaine sourit en se tournant vers ses amis après avoir terminé la chanson pour demander leur aide. Il connaissait la manière parfaite de parler de ses sentiments à Kurt sans trop risquer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que pour lui-même après tout. Il était parfois trop audacieux, mais il savait toujours comment il devait agir s'il ne voulait pas être partout dans les nouvelles pour un sentiment fou qui pourrait même ne pas être réel.

"Cette chanson est pour une personne très spéciale" commença Blaine. "Il est venu dans ma vie si soudainement et ensuite tout a semblé changer, c'est une expérience merveilleuse, je suis sûr que vous connaissez tous cette chanson, alors s'il vous plait, chantez avec nous, nous connaissons tous ce sentiment après tout."

Il fit signe aux garçons de commencer à chanter puis il s'avança pour se tenir juste devant Kurt. Il devait comprendre le message.

 _You think I'm pretty_  
_Without any make-up on_  
_You think I'm funny_  
_When I tell the punchline wrong_  
_I know you get me_  
_So I let my walls come down, down_

 _Before you met me_  
_I was alright_  
_But things were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

 _Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I, we'll be young forever_

Blaine n'était pas sûr que ça marchait mais Kurt semblait heureux et c'était un bon signe. Il devait définitivement lui parler.

 _You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin'_  
_A teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

 _My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now, baby, I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

Kurt le remarqua finalement. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête, vérifiant s'il avait raison. Blaine garda les yeux sur le garçon et faillit éclater de rire quand les yeux de Kurt s'élargirent en réalisant.

 _Nous sommes allés à Cali_  
_Et nous nous sommes saoulés sur la plage_  
_J'ai un motel_  
_Et_  
_j'ai_ _construit un fort de draps_ _Je t'ai enfin trouvé_  
_Ma pièce de puzzle manquante_  
_Je suis complète_

 _Allons jusqu'au bout ce soir_  
_Pas de regrets, juste de l'amour_  
_Nous pouvons danser jusqu'à ce que nous mourions_  
_Toi et moi, nous serons jeunes pour toujours_

 _Tu me fais me sentir_  
_comme si je vivais_  
_Un rêve d'adolescente_  
_La façon dont tu m'excites_  
_Je ne peux pas dormir_  
_Fuyons et ne regardons jamais en arrière,_  
_Ne te retourne jamais_

 _Mon coeur s'arrête_  
_Quand tu me regardes_  
_Juste une touche_  
_Maintenant, bébé, je crois_ _Que_  
_c'est réel_  
_Alors saisis une chance et ne regarde jamais en arrière,_  
_Ne te retourne jamais_

Était-il possible de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un pour la première vue? Ou était-ce juste la chanson qui faisait que Blaine se sentait si chaud à l'intérieur? Il se souvenait de ce que ça avait été d'être avec Sebastian mais ce n'était définitivement pas si bon. Ça avait été excitant au début, surtout quand ils avaient caché leur relation au monde, mais c'était tout. C'était nouveau et intéressant mais alors que Blaine y pensait, il n'y avait pas de sentiments romantiques. Rien de tel dans les films.

 _Je vais faire battre votre coeur_  
_Dans mes jeans moulants_  
_Soyez votre rêve d'adolescent ce soir_  
_Laissez-vous mettre la main_  
_Dans mes jeans moulants_  
_Soyez votre rêve d'adolescent ce soir_

Peut-être que c'était stupide. Peut-être qu'il ferait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Sa rupture avec Sebastian était encore si fraîche après tout. Les gens faisaient une pause après ça avant de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. C'était la chose rationnelle à faire. Mais Blaine ne voulait pas penser de façon rationnelle. Il voulait simplement finir avec ce concert et trouver Kurt d'une manière ou d'une autre. Oh, oui, il savait déjà quoi faire. Kurt dirait oui à coup sûr, ils auraient une chance de parler, Blaine pourrait mieux connaître le garçon et décider de ce qu'il voulait. Ou tout simplement suivre ses sentiments. Ses amis le faisaient tout le temps après tout. Il était jeune, il avait tellement de choses à expérimenter et il regretterait s'il partait sans rencontrer de nouveau Kurt.

_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin'_  
_A teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now, baby, I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Ce soir. À la fête. Kurt devait être là. Blaine s'assurerait qu'il soit là. Et puis ... Alors tout peut arriver.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Kurt avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les portes, lui et les filles continuaient de fredonner leurs chansons favorites de Warbler et il devait se retenir de ne pas commencer à danser là. Le concert avait été incroyable. Les garçons avaient chanté toutes les chansons que Kurt aimait - pas qu'il y ait une de leurs chansons que Kurt n'aimait pas -, ils avaient donné un super spectacle et leur avaient aussi montré quelques chansons de leur prochain album. C'était donc une nuit merveilleuse et Kurt était à peu près sûr qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Il n'oubliera pas non plus la façon dont Blaine l'a regardé. Il était clair qu'il avait chanté 'Teenage Dream' pour Kurt, il avait gardé ses yeux sur Kurt tout le temps et il avait senti qu'il voulait en dire plus que ce qu'il pouvait exprimer dans cette chanson. Kurt souhaitait avoir une chance de revoir Blaine, de lui parler une fois de plus. Ils avaient eu si peu de temps pour parler ce soir, Kurt avait peur que c'était la seule fois qu'il verrait l'autre garçon. Il n'oublierait toujours pas Blaine Anderson et maintenant qu'il le connaissait, il aimait plus que jamais le chanteur. Blaine était une personne incroyable. Kurt se souviendrait de lui jusqu'à son dernier jour, c'était sûr.

"Vous venez, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Brittany quand ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant le bâtiment.

"Bien sûr" Santana hocha la tête. "Nous pouvons rester aussi longtemps que nous le voulons, Burt et Carole ne s'en préoccupent pas vraiment."

"C'est génial" sourit Brittany. "Nous pouvons avoir notre propre fête Warbler ce soir!"

"Même si quelqu'un veut être à une autre fête" sourit sciemment Santana.

"Quoi?" Kurt fronça les sourcils.

"Oh, allez, tu ne penses pas que j'ai remarqué comment tu as regardé Blaine?" dit Santana.

"Il est vraiment gentil" marmonna Kurt.

"Bien sûr qu'il est" dit Santana.

"Et chaud" Brittany hocha la tête.

"Ouais" soupira Kurt. Blaine lui manquait déjà.

"J'ai hâte de voir le visage de Berry quand tu lui diras que t'as eu un rendez-vous avec Blaine." dit Santana.

"Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous." dit Kurt.

"Bien sûr que non" renifla Santana. "Vous deux en train de prendre un café en privé, tout est innocent."

"Oui, c'est" dit Kurt. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il n'était pas le premier fan avec lequel Blaine avait pris un café. Ce n'était pas un gros problème. Blaine essayait juste d'être gentil, il n'y avait rien de mal à ça.

"Si ça te fait dormir mieux ..." Santana haussa les épaules.

Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais une voiture s'arrêta à côté d'eux, un air cher avec des vitres teintées. Kurt était plus surpris quand le type qui l'avait aidé plus tôt sortit et se dirigea directement vers eux.

"Bonsoir, Kurt" dit-il.

"Hey" dit calmement Kurt. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

"Le groupe a une autre surprise pour toi" dit le gars. "Ils veulent que tu les rejoignent pour leur fête."

"Quoi?" demandèrent Kurt et les filles à l'unisson.

"Je peux t'emmener à leur fête si tu veux revoir les gars" dit l'homme en souriant. "Ou mieux, Blaine, je suppose que c'était son idée."

Kurt regarda Santana et Brittany, espérant qu'elles pourraient lui donner un conseil. Il voulait y aller et revoir Blaine mais il avait aussi peur. C'était sûrement rare que le chanteur principal du groupe ait invité des gens qu'il connaissait à peine pour leurs fêtes. Kurt avait peur de ce qui se passerait s'il disait oui. Mais il avait la chance de revoir Blaine, il ne pouvait pas le manquer ...

"Vas-y" dit Santana. "Amuse-toi."

"T'es sûr?" Demanda Kurt.

"Tu n'auras pas une autre chance comme ça" dit Brittany.

"Il suffit de ne pas faire tout ce que je ne ferais pas" sourit Santana.

"Y a t-il quelque chose que tu ne ferais pas?" répondit Kurt.

"Bon point" Santana hocha la tête. "Maintenant, va, ne laisse pas ton amant t'attendre."

"Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous." marmonna Kurt.

"Bien sûr que non" renifla Santana. Comme si elle était stupide.

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers la voiture. L'homme lui ouvrit la porte de derrière et il entra rapidement, avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis. Pour être honnête, il était terrifié. Il n'était pas de ce genre qui mentait à ses parents et passait ses nuits avec des étrangers. Merde, il n'avait même pas été à une vraie fête avant. Il avait tout juste 15 ans. Il avait beaucoup de temps pour devenir fou et faire en sorte que son père et sa belle-mère s'inquiètent pour lui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas dire non à une telle opportunité. Il rencontrerait de nouveau Blaine et c'était beaucoup plus important que d'être le garçon innocent que son père pensait qu'il était. D'accord, il était encore un garçon innocent. Il ne ferait rien de stupide, il ne boirait pas et il ne coucherait certainement pas avec des mecs au hasard. Il n'était pas ce type. Mais il ne le dirait pas non plus à son père. Il connaissait son père, il serait tellement déçu de lui et il ne comprendrait pas les raisons de Kurt. Alors il a dû lui mentir. C'était le seul moyen.

Kurt devenait de plus en plus nerveux en chemin. C'était tellement bizarre de s'asseoir dans la voiture d'un étranger, il se sentait si seul et il faisait tellement ... froid. Il se demandait si les stars étaient comme ça à chaque fois qu'elles étaient amenées quelque part par leurs chauffeurs. Il pensait que c'était cool, que ça les faisait se sentir importants, plus que les gens ordinaires mais il n'était plus si sûr. Le conducteur n'a rien dit sur leur chemin et Kurt se sentait si mal à l'aise. Il voulait juste la voiture de son père. Ça sentait son père et c'était si plein de vie. Celle-ci n'était pas. Il repensa à son père. Il devait dire à Santana de ne pas lui en parler, il ne pouvait pas blesser son père, il ne pouvait pas le prévenir de cette nuit, pas maintenant. Peut-être qu'un jour quand il aura vieilli mais pour le moment il devait lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre. Pour son propre bien. Burt pouvait être surprotecteur parfois. D'accord, la plupart du temps, et cela signifiait qu'il s'inquiétait trop. Ce n'était pas bon pour son cœur et Kurt ne voulait pas être responsable d'une crise cardiaque ou quelque chose d'aussi horrible. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait le découvrir, n'est-ce pas? Il retournerait chez Brittany le plus tôt possible et personne ne serait au courant de cette nuit sauf les filles. Et Kurt leur faisait totalement confiance.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement, Kurt sortit de la voiture sans hésitation et attendit que le chauffeur le rejoigne. L'homme s'approcha de lui et lui sourit en faisant signe à Kurt d'entrer. Kurt prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner vers la porte. C'était un petit hôtel. Il avait pensé qu'ils iraient dans un club. Il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi. Il ne le voudrait probablement jamais à l'intérieur puisqu'il était trop jeune pour les clubs. C'était un soulagement après tout. Ça aurait été horrible de faire ce chemin, espérant qu'il rencontrerait de nouveau Blaine, seulement pour être renvoyé chez lui. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait rien pour l'arrêter. Il irait là-bas et ferait de nouveau face à l'autre garçon. Que dirait-il? Il devrait remercier Blaine pour la chanson. Il devrait aussi dire quelque chose comme ... D'accord, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devrait dire. Il voulait seulement voir Blaine.

Comme il s'est avéré, les Warblers et leurs invités occupèrent tout l'hôtel. Il y avait des gens partout où Kurt regardait. Même s'il n'y avait pas autant de monde qu'auparavant, il se sentait bondé. Peut-être à cause de la petite place. Comme il l'avait compris, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'étrangers, seulement les Warblers, probablement des gens qui travaillaient avec eux et quelques invités de plus. Ça aurait pu être pire.

"Kurt!"

Les yeux de Kurt se posèrent sur Blaine et toute son inquiétude disparut à ce moment. Blaine marchait vers lui avec ce beau sourire sur son visage. Il ne portait pas ses vêtements plus tôt, il devait s'en être sorti après le concert et maintenant il était dans ses jeans simples et une chemise noire, des vêtements qu'il portait habituellement. Kurt savait, il lisait tout sur Blaine après tout.

"Je suis content que tu sois là" dit Blaine et se tourna vers le type à côté de Kurt. "Merci, Joe."

"A tout moment" dit l'homme - Joe - et avec un salut court, il les laissa.

Kurt le regarda pendant un moment avant de se retourner vers Blaine. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais rien ne sorti. Il était de nouveau là, seul avec Blaine Anderson, et il était trop nerveux pour dire quoi que ce soit.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose?" demanda Blaine.

"Bien sûr." dit Kurt à la fin. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas de l'alcool. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il ne serait pas capable de s'en sortir et il n'était pas assez stupide pour se saouler. Son père avait parlé des dangers de boire tant de fois, Kurt savait à quel point ça pouvait finir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda Blaine.

"Un jus d'orange?" Demanda Kurt, incertain.

"Bon choix, j'en aurai un pour moi aussi" dit Blaine.

"Attends, tu ne bois pas?" Demanda Kurt surpris.

"Je pensais que tu me connaissais, Kurt Hummel." Blaine sourit. "Non, ce n'est pas bon pour ma voix et ... Disons que l'alcool n'est pas mon ami."

Kurt mourait d'envie de savoir ce que ça voulait dire mais Blaine n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui raconter cette histoire. C'était bien. Il ne connaissait pas Kurt après tout, bien sûr il ne partageait pas tout avec lui.

"Kurt!"

Kurt se retourna pour faire face aux autres Warblers. Il sourit alors qu'ils se rapprochaient d'eux, la façon dont ils le saluait comme un vieil ami. C'était tellement bien.

"Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a eu ça" dit Jeff en sortant le verre de la main de Kurt. "Tu veux quelque chose de plus sérieux?"

"Jeff, laisse-le tranquille" lui dit sévèrement Blaine.

"Pourquoi? Il est notre invité, aussi" déclara Jeff. "Je suis content que tu sois là, il ne peut pas te taire à propos de toi."

"Jeff" siffla Blaine.

"J'essaie juste d'être gentil" dit Jeff.

"Tu le rends mal à l'aise" remarqua Nick.

Tout le monde le regardait de nouveau et Kurt se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas habitué à autant d'attention, surtout pas aux membres de son groupe préféré.

"Pourquoi tu ne nous laisses pas tranquille et aller trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour t'embêter?" demanda Blaine. Il s'approcha de Kurt et passa un bras autour de lui. Kurt était à peu près sûr que c'était un rêve. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi chanceux, non?

"Allez, Jeff, laisse-les" dit Wes. "Tu veux toujours faire cette compétition de karaoké? Parce que tu dois savoir, je vais de nouveau te battre."

"Dans tes rêves, Wesley" répondit Jeff.

Blaine soupira lourdement alors qu'il regardait ses amis, courant dans la pièce pour prendre les micros. Parfois, c'était difficile de croire qu'ils étaient adultes. Ils pouvaient être si immatures. Blaine se tourna alors vers Kurt et sourit au garçon rougissant.

"Pourquoi ne pas nous asseoir?" offrit-il.

Kurt hocha seulement la tête. Il essayait toujours de s'habituer à l'atmosphère de cet endroit. Il n'avait jamais été à une vraie fête auparavant, les lumières, les sons, la chaleur étaient nouveaux pour lui. Il resta près de Blaine qui semblait être capable de calmer ses nerfs pour une raison quelconque. C'était peut-être puéril mais il se sentait en sécurité avec Blaine, alors il voulait être avec lui tout le temps. Heureusement, Blaine ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il rapprocha Kurt et le conduisit sur un canapé.

"Est-ce que c'est ta première fête?" demanda Blaine.

"Eh bien, je ..." Kurt ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas ressembler au pauvre petit garçon qui ne trouvait pas sa place. Il voulait que Blaine l'aime.

"C'est bon" dit Blaine. "Je n'allais pas aux fêtes à ton âge, c'est tout à fait normal."

"Je vais à des fêtes." dit Kurt. Ok, il avait été une fois à la fête à la maison de Rachel, mais ça comptait, n'est-ce pas? Ça avait été une fête après tout, même si c'était probablement la pire auquel Kurt assistait. Avec trop de règles et sa personnalité agaçante, Rachel n'avait fait que gâcher l'ambiance.

"Bien sûr" sourit Blaine. Il ne croyait certainement pas Kurt. "Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal à l'aise autour de moi, je ne mords pas."

"Je sais" dit Kurt.

"Tu sembles toujours si distant" dit honnêtement Blaine. "Tu es sûr que tu vas bien?"

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis là." sourit Kurt. Et que Blaine avait chanté cette chanson pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un comme Blaine le remarquait.

"Bien, tu l'es certainement" Blaine sourit. "Et je suis si content que tu aies dit oui."

"Qu'est ce que je fais ici?" lâcha Kurt. "Je veux dire, je sais ce que je ... Tu sais ce que je veux dire."

"Tu veux dire pourquoi je t'ai invité?" demanda Blaine.

"Exactement" acquiesça Kurt.

"Parce que je voulais te revoir" répondit Blaine.

Kurt ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. C'était comme un rêve. Il était là, avec Blaine Anderson, parce que le garçon voulait le revoir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était réel.

"Kurt, détends-toi" lui dit Blaine. "Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise, tu es en sécurité ici, crois-moi, rien ne t'arrivera, d'accord, je voulais juste te parler avant de partir."

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Kurt.

"Parce que je pense que tu es spécial et que je ne pouvais pas partir sans te revoir" dit Blaine.

Kurt soupira lourdement. Même s'il voulait profiter de cette conversation et croire Blaine, il en savait beaucoup sur lui. Pratiquement tout si possible, comme il l'avait dit à Blaine avant le concert. Il savait que Blaine était dans une relation et parler à d'autres garçons comme ça derrière le dos de son petit ami était si injuste. Même si les rumeurs étaient vraies, Blaine et Sebastian se sont beaucoup disputés ces derniers temps. Kurt ne voulait pas être responsable de leur rupture. Il devait arrêter Blaine, maintenant.

"Écoute, Blaine" commença t-il après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. "Tu sembles être un bon gars ..."

"J'essaye" sourit Blaine.

"Mais ce n'est pas bien" continua Kurt. "Tu as un petit ami, tu ne peux pas inviter des garçons au hasard à tes fêtes et flirter avec eux."

Oh. Bien sûr. Blaine aurait dû savoir que Kurt savait aussi pour lui et Sebastian. Après tout, tout le monde était au courant, Sebastian s'assurait toujours qu'ils fassent quelque chose qui valait un article. Il aimait l'attention. Parfois, Blaine se demandait s'il était juste avec lui parce qu'il avait besoin de la célébrité de Blaine. A été. Il n'était plus avec Sebastian, se rappela-t-il. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il sourit et passa un bras autour de Kurt. C'était tellement naturel. Même s'il connaissait à peine Kurt, c'était comme s'ils étaient de bons amis. Ou plus. Et maintenant qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, il voulait se rapprocher de Kurt plus que jamais.

"Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes." dit Kurt. Blaine ne semblait pas le comprendre du tout. "Tu es avec Sebastian, est-ce qu'il sait même ce que tu fais derrière son dos?

"Kurt, Sebastian et moi ne sommes plus ensemble." sourit Blaine.

"Oh" dit Kurt surpris. "Je suis ... Désolé?"

"Ne le sois pas" dit facilement Blaine. "C'était une erreur, notre relation n'a jamais vraiment fonctionné, j'aurais dû rompre avec lui il y a des années, je ne me sens pas mal du tout."

Kurt inspira profondément. C'était beaucoup à prendre et ça le surprit avec quelle facilité Blaine le prit. Peut-être qu'il lui disait la vérité et il ne regrettait pas de rompre avec Sebastian. Et dans ce cas ...

Kurt sourit. Blaine était célibataire et il semblait s'intéresser à Kurt. Pas seulement intéressé, c'était beaucoup plus. Il avait chanté une chanson pour Kurt après tout, il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à cette fête et ne semblait pas se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre que Kurt. C'était comme un rêve. Probablement le meilleur rêve possible.

"Alors, Kurt Hummel, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si je passe cette nuit avec toi." Blaine fit un clin d'œil.

"Pas du tout." dit Kurt sans hésitation.

"Très bien" dit Blaine. "Tu as aimé la chanson?"

"Tu me l'as chanté" dit Kurt, la réalisation le frappant de nouveau. Blaine lui avait chanté cette chanson. Personne d'autre. Il se sentait si spécial.

"Je devais te faire savoir comment tu me fais sentir" dit honnêtement Blaine. "Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe entre nous, tout ce que je sais c'est que je dois mieux te connaître."

"Moi aussi" dit Kurt. "Je veux tout savoir sur toi, pas ce que tu dis aux journalistes, je veux connaître ton vrai moi."

Blaine le regarda en silence pendant un moment. Kurt était probablement le premier garçon intéressé par celui qui voulait voir ce côté de Blaine. Même Sebastian n'avait pas pris la peine de demander à Blaine de parler de lui. Personne ne s'en souciait vraiment tant qu'ils n'avaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient de lui. Mais Kurt s'en souciait. Blaine pouvait sentir qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. Kurt voulait le connaître comme personne d'autre. Ça le faisait juste comme le garçon plus qu'avant.

"Nous-nous devrions aller dans un endroit plus privé." dit Blaine. "Je veux dire, si tu veux, je pensais juste que ce serait mieux de ..."

"Ok." acquiesça Kurt.

"Tu es sûr?" demanda Blaine.

"Je te fais confiance." dit Kurt et prit la main de Blaine. "Montre le chemin."


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonne Saint Valentin

* * *

  **Chapitre 5**

 

Santana soupira joyeusement alors qu'elle tirait Brittany dans ses bras. Autant elle avait apprécié le concert, elle était fatiguée et ce petit moment de détente qu'elle avait avec sa petite amie se sentait si bien. Elle aurait aimé avoir plus de temps à passer ensemble. Elles ne pouvaient pas vraiment agir aussi librement à l'école, pas qu'elle avait honte de leur relation. Mais elle savait à quel point les gens pouvaient être cruels et comment ils ont fait Brittany mal à l'aise, alors elle se retenait quand elles avaient de la compagnie. Mais maintenant c'était juste les deux et elle pouvait aimer Brittany de tout son cœur. 

"Tu penses que Kurt va bien?" demanda Brittany juste quand Santana commença à embrasser son cou. 

"Bien sûr" dit Santana. 

"Je ne sais pas" dit Brittany. "On ne devrait pas l'appeler?" 

"Allez, il va bien" dit Santana. "Il apprécie son temps avec Blaine, nous devrions le laisser tranquille et faire la même chose." 

Brittany essaya de se détendre mais elle ne pouvait pas tromper Santana. Elle s'assit sur le lit et soupira profondément. 

"Tu ne peux pas l'oublier pendant un moment, non?" Demanda Santana. 

"Je suis désolé" dit Brittany. "Mais tu sais comment sont les hommes, nous ne pouvons pas leur faire confiance."

"Blaine n'est pas comme eux." dit Santana.

"Comment tu le sais ?" demanda Brittany. "Et s'il est un tueur en série et qu'il torture Kurt en ce moment?"

"Chérie" sourit Santana. "Kurt va bien, je peux le sentir."

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que ton troisième œil mexicain fonctionne encore?" demanda Brittany.

"Bien sûr" dit Santana d'une manière rassurante. "Crois-moi, j'ai testé le gars avant de laisser Kurt partir avec lui, il va bien, tu n'as rien à craindre."

Elle sourit en imaginant ce que Kurt pourrait faire avec Blaine.

"D'ailleurs, je pense que le moins qu'il fera est de laisser Blaine entrer dans son pantalon" dit-elle. "Alors arrête de t'inquiéter et laisse-moi t'aider à te détendre."

Brittany semblait la croire. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de ne pas trop penser à Kurt.

* * *

Kurt était si nerveux. Blaine lui a dit qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter parce qu'ils ne feraient rien que Kurt ne veuille pas. Il voulait seulement parler en privé. Kurt voulait le croire, bien sûr, mais ensuite il se souvint de toutes les histoires d'horreur que son père lui avait racontées au sujet des hommes et il ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter de la façon dont cette nuit pourrait finir. Peut-être qu'il devrait juste rentrer à la maison et oublier Blaine ...

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Demanda Blaine en revenant avec leurs boissons et s'assit à côté de Kurt. "Tu es si pâle."

"Je vais bien" sourit Kurt. Non, il ne voulait pas partir. Pas maintenant quand il était tout seul avec Blaine et pouvait lui parler autant qu'il le voulait. Il ne devrait pas écouter son père tout le temps.

Il aimait vraiment la chambre de Blaine. C'était au deuxième étage mais ce n'était pas comme Kurt l'avait imaginé. La chambre 206 avait l'air d'une autre chambre vu de l'extérieur mais c'était en fait une suite car il y avait au moins deux chambres, une immense salle de bain et un salon qui était environ deux fois plus grande que celle de Kurt et de sa famille. Plus que suffisant pour une personne. Ils ont choisi de s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon où ils pouvaient parler sans se sentir mal à l'aise, du moins c'était ce que Blaine lui avait dit. Kurt s'en fichait, même s'il aurait passé plus de temps dans les autres pièces, juste pour mémoriser chaque détail. Il ne serait plus dans un tel endroit, il voulait profiter de son temps ici aussi longtemps que possible. Il ne voulait pas être impoli, cependant, alors quand Blaine lui proposa de retourner dans l'autre pièce, il le suivit sans un mot.

"Tu es nerveux. C'est mignon" sourit Blaine.

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration. C'était bien. Ils parlaient juste, c'était ce qu'il voulait après tout.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec toi et Sebastian?" Demanda Kurt avant de pouvoir s'arrêter. "Je pensais que tout allait bien."

"Pas vraiment." grogna Blaine. "Je ... Je ne pense pas que nous étions censés l'être. J'ai essayé de le faire fonctionner mais nous avons continué à nous battre et puis j'ai réalisé que ce n'était bon pour aucun d'entre nous."

"Les relations ne sont pas faciles." déclara Kurt.

"Tu dis ça comme si tu avais beaucoup d'expérience" sourit Blaine.

"J'en ai pas" rougit Kurt. "Je n'ai aucune expérience mais j'ai toujours mon opinion."

"Être en couple avec quelqu'un peut être compliqué, surtout quand vous êtes tous les deux célèbres." expliqua Blaine. "Nous voyageons beaucoup, nous nous voyions à peine et même quand nous avions un rendez-vous, nous devions faire attention à ce que nous faisions. Il y avait des gens qui nous surveillaient tout le temps."

"Ça devait être dur" dit Kurt.

"Ça l'était" Blaine hocha la tête. "Mais ce n'était pas notre problème, les couples célèbres réussissent à bien travailler ensemble, mais ils doivent tous les deux le vouloir."

"Tu ne voulais pas?" demanda Kurt.

"Je l'ai fait" dit Blaine. "J'ai vraiment essayé de faire en sorte que ça marche entre nous, c'était Sebastian qui ne semblait pas vouloir cette relation autant que je le voulais, rien n'était assez bon pour lui et j'en ai eu marre."

Kurt soupira. Ça a dû être si dur pour Blaine.

"Je suis désolé" dit-il.

"Ne le sois pas" dit Blaine. "Je vais bien, vraiment. J'aurais dû rompre avec lui il y a longtemps. Je suppose que je suis resté avec lui seulement parce que c'était confortable. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui et je sais avec certitude qu'il n'a pas aime-moi non plus. Je suppose que c'était pratique, avoir quelqu'un autour quand j'en avais besoin.

"Ce n'était pas vraiment bon pour aucun de vous alors" dit Kurt.

"Non, ça l'était pas" soupira Blaine. "Mais c'est fini. Je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter de ce que Sebastian dirait, je peux enfin être moi-même."

"Tu veux dire que tu peux inviter des gars au hasard dans ta chambre?" Demanda Kurt avec un sourcil levé. 

"Est-ce que je ressemble à quelqu'un qui invite quelqu'un dans sa chambre?" demanda Blaine.

"Tu pourrais" dit Kurt. 

"Je ne veux pas baiser des gars au hasard si c'est ce qui t'inquiète" dit Blaine. "Je t'ai demandé de venir ici avec moi parce que je pense que tu es spécial. Plus que tout autre gars." 

"Pourquoi penses-tu ça?" demanda Kurt. 

"Je n'en ai aucune idée" Blaine sourit. "J'ai l'impression de te connaître déjà, comme si nous étions de vieux amis. Est-ce que c'est bizarre?" 

"Je pense que ça l'est" Kurt hocha la tête. "Mais je suis content que tu te sentes comme ça." 

"Je veux être complètement honnête avec toi. J'ai des pensées à propos de t'embrasser mais comme je l'ai dit, je n'essaierai rien qui te rende mal à l'aise" dit Blaine. "Si tu veux seulement parler, c'est tout à fait bien, je veux seulement passer le plus de temps possible avec toi. 

Kurt le regarda pendant un moment dans un silence complet. Il appréciait que Blaine soit honnête avec lui mais il savait que ça ne les mènerait nulle part. Blaine partirait le lendemain matin et ne reviendrait probablement jamais. Ils ne se verraient plus, alors penser à une éventuelle relation avec Blaine était complètement fou. Et Kurt n'était pas du genre à embrasser des hommes au hasard. Il n'était pas, vraiment. 

"Je veux que tu m'embrasses" dit-il soudainement. 

"Tu le veux?" Demanda Blaine surpris. 

"Je le veux." dit Kurt, beaucoup plus confiant cette fois. "Je le veux. Mon Dieu, je ne peux pas croire que j'ai dit ça. Je le pense, cependant. Je le veux aussi." 

Blaine se pencha plus près de lui, lentement et prudemment, donnant à Kurt le temps de se retirer s'il le voulait. Mais Kurt ne pouvait pas se déplacer. Être si proche de Blaine faisait battre son cœur rapidement et il ne voulait rien d'autre que de tendre la main et de toucher . Oh, il le faisait déjà. Et Blaine semblait l'aimer. 

"Ferme les yeux et laisse-moi mener." murmura Blaine. 

Kurt a fait comme il a été dit. Il ferma les yeux et laissa Blaine le guider vers le canapé et grimper sur lui. Blaine caressa doucement sa joue avant de presser ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt. 

Kurt avait imaginé tant de fois ce que son premier baiser serait. Il l'avait vu tant de fois dans les films mais maintenant qu'il embrassait une vraie personne, ça semblait tellement mieux. Les lèvres de Blaine étaient chaudes et douces et il sentait si bon. Kurt ne voulait pas laisser passer le contact. Il voulait rester ici pour toujours et embrasser Blaine. 

Il sursauta quand la main de Blaine se fraya un chemin sous sa chemise et commença à explorer sa peau nue. Kurt paniqua et repoussa Blaine, afin qu'il puisse s'asseoir. 

"Je suis désolé" dit-il rapidement. "Je ne voulais pas ..." 

"C'est bon" dit Blaine. "Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, je suis désolé." 

Kurt savait qu'il avait tout gâché. Ce silence maladroit était suffisant pour le prouver. Il voulait tellement corriger son erreur mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Blaine sembla trouver une solution, les sauvant d'autres conversations sur le comportement étrange de Kurt. 

"Tu veux regarder un film?" proposa Blaine. 

"Oui!" dit rapidement Kurt. Un film, c'était innocent. C'était ce dont ils avaient besoin. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder?" demanda Blaine. 

"Je ne sais pas" répondit Kurt. Il regardait des films tout le temps mais il ne se souvenait pas d'un seul titre à ce moment-là. 

"Tu m'as dit que tu aimais les films romantiques, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Blaine. "Eh bien, je les aime aussi, surtout quand il y a des gens qui chantent dedans." 

Il se dirigea vers la télé, l'alluma, et une minute plus tard, Kurt pouvait voir une image sur l'écran qu'il connaissait très bien. Il a vu ce film tout le temps. C'était l'un de ses favoris. 

"J'adore Moulin Rouge" dit-il avec excitation. 

"Tout le monde adore ce film." sourit Blaine. 

Kurt soupira joyeusement en regardant les scènes qu'il connaissait si bien. C'était un de ses films favoris, la ligne de l'histoire était parfaite, les chansons magnifiques, l'amour de Christian et de Satine si forts ... Il pleurait chaque fois qu'il voyait Satine mourir. C'était vraiment déchirant. Il regardait toujours le film encore et encore parce que ça lui faisait croire qu'il pouvait être celui qu'il voulait. Et il voulait être sur scène. Il voulait chanter et danser et montrer au monde à quel point il était talentueux. Oui, il y arriverait, un jour, dans un avenir pas trop lointain. 

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il se retrouva dans les bras de Blaine. La réalisation était effrayante au début, mais il se détendit rapidement. Il semblait si bien. Et ce n'était plus si effrayant quand il réalisa que Blaine ne voulait rien d'autre que de profiter du film avec lui. C'était merveilleux. Kurt avait imaginé être avec quelqu'un comme ça tant de fois et c'est finalement arrivé. Il ne se souciait même pas que ça ne dure plus longtemps. Rien ne comptait quand il pourrait être avec Blaine. 

Il ne réalisait pas non plus qu'il chantait, pas avant que Blaine n'arrête le film au milieu de ' ** _Come What May_** ', la plus belle chanson de tous les temps et se tourne vers lui avec de grands yeux. 

"Oh, je suis désolé" dit rapidement Kurt. "Je ne voulais pas, je ..." 

"Tu as une belle voix" dit Blaine. 

"Eh bien, je ... Merci" dit maladroitement Kurt. 

"Sérieusement, Kurt, tu devrais être un chanteur." dit Blaine. "Tu chantes comme un ange. Comme ..." 

Blaine essaya de trouver les bons mots mais ils ne sont jamais venus. Alors il secoua la tête et tendit la main dans sa poche pour son téléphone. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda Kurt dans la confusion. 

"Chante avec moi" dit Blaine. 

Puis il commença la chanson. Kurt sourit alors que la douce mélodie recommençait et Blaine se pencha plus près de lui et commença à chanter. 

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

Kurt s'imagina dans un théâtre au début, mais la scène changea rapidement. Non, il voulait un endroit beaucoup plus romantique pour ça. Il voulait être ... Sur un toit. Avec Blaine et personne d'autre autour. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa perdre dans la chanson. 

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

Blaine était toujours là. Il était beaucoup plus proche qu'avant et il était si beau et Kurt se sentait si bien avec lui. Il fit de petits pas vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait à peine un écart entre eux. 

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you (I love you)_

_Until the end of time_

C'était une chanson si puissante. Pas étonnant que Kurt ait rêvé de la chanter tant de fois le jour de son mariage. Cette chanson était le moyen idéal pour exprimer ses sentiments. Il n'y avait pas de mots plus forts que ceux-ci, ils avaient tellement raison, ils disaient assez mais ne disaient pas trop. 

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

Kurt ouvrit les yeux et réalisa que Blaine était assis juste à côté de lui, plus près qu'avant. La prochaine chose qu'il savait, il n'avait pas peur de Blaine ou ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Rien n'avait d'importance à ce moment-là, juste comme Blaine le faisait ressentir et ça semblait si juste. Alors il ferma l'écart entre eux. 

Blaine embrassait si bien. Ok, Kurt n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience et tout ce qu'il avait était avec Blaine mais c'était quand même incroyable. Plus que ça, embrasser Blaine était la chose la plus magique qu'il ait jamais faite. Blaine était si doux avec lui, ses lèvres si douces, et alors qu'ils touchaient, Kurt ressentit de la chaleur sur tout son corps.

"Est-il possible de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un pour la première vue?" Murmura Blaine alors qu'il s'éloignait légèrement. 

"Je-Je le pense" répondit Kurt. 

"Je pense que je t'aime, Kurt Hummel" sourit Blaine. 

Il n'y avait pas de retour de ça. Kurt savait qu'il ferait tout pour ce garçon. 

"Je t'aime aussi" dit-il. 

C'est Kurt qui bougea cette fois. Blaine sembla surpris au début alors que Kurt déboutonnait lentement sa chemise mais une fois que la poitrine de l'adolescent fit nue et qu'il sut que ça se passait vraiment, Blaine était perdu. Il attira de nouveau Kurt dans ses bras et commença à presser des baisers sur tout le cou et la poitrine de Kurt. 

Kurt se laissa tomber sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Il avait lu à ce sujet mais ce n'était rien comme les gens l'ont exprimé. C'était beaucoup plus, beaucoup plus fort et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il voulait tout. Alors il sortit du reste de ses vêtements et attendit que Blaine fasse la même chose. Puis Blaine lui saisit la main, le tira sur ses pieds et le conduisit dans sa chambre. Ils marchèrent ensemble vers le lit et s'assirent. Ils ne s'embrassèrent que pendant un moment, au grand soulagement de Kurt qui savait que c'était peut-être un peu plus que ce qu'ils devraient faire. Mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, il en voulait plus. 

"Tu es sûr de vouloir ça?" demanda Blaine. 

"Parfaitement" dit Kurt sans hésitation. 

"Je ferai attention" promit Blaine. 

Kurt le croyait. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Blaine avec ça. Puisque Blaine était celui qui savait ce qu'ils faisaient, Kurt laissa le garçon le mener. Il releva les genoux et laissa Blaine monter entre ses jambes. Blaine tendit la main dans le tiroir avant de rejoindre Kurt, pour attraper une bouteille de lubrifiant comme le réalisait Kurt. Kurt prit une profonde inspiration mais ne dit rien. Il était prêt pour ça. Il savait que ça pourrait faire mal au début mais il avait confiance en Blaine. Il savait qu'ils aimeraient ça tous les deux. 

"Détends-toi" murmura Blaine à son oreille. "Laisse moi t'aimer." 

Kurt se concentra sur les doux baisers de Blaine alors que le garçon déplaçait ses lèvres vers le bas sur son corps. Blaine le distrayait si parfaitement que Kurt ne remarqua même pas ce qu'il faisait avec sa main, pas avant que Blaine ne presse le premier doigt en lui. Kurt sursauta au nouveau sentiment mais essaya de rester immobile. Les mouvements de Blaine étaient lents et prudents et il retourna rapidement embrasser et sucer un endroit sensible juste sous l'oreille de Kurt. Le garçon gémit de plaisir, tout le reste oublié dans cette seconde. 

Le prochain a fait un peu plus mal mais la bouche talentueuse de Blaine a rendu la tâche beaucoup plus facile pour Kurt. Blaine se dirigea vers son sexe cette fois pour le sucer doucement. C'était encore trop. Kurt avait peur qu'il vienne avant même d'avoir atteint la partie principale. Mais Blaine ajouta un autre doigt et ça le mit un peu en retrait. Ce n'était pas insupportable mais ça a vraiment fait mal. Blaine devait l'avoir vu parce qu'il s'est arrêté pour donner à Kurt le temps de s'habituer au nouveau sentiment. 

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" demanda Blaine. 

"Oui" dit Kurt. "Continue." 

La douleur passa rapidement et c'était juste tous les deux à nouveau. Kurt ne put réprimer un autre gémissement alors que Blaine touchait quelque chose en lui qui lui causait plus de plaisir qu'avant. 

"Je pense que tu es prêt" dit Blaine après un moment. "Ça pourrait faire un peu mal, cependant." 

Kurt était préparé pour la douleur cette fois mais elle n'est jamais venu. Blaine bougea lentement, il donna suffisamment de temps à Kurt pour s'habituer au sentiment d'être si plein, et quand il commença à bouger, il était toujours lent, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le visage de Kurt. C'était facile de lire le jeune garçon. Il ferma les yeux et prit quelques respirations profondes, mais alors qu'il commençait à apprécié, il gémit de nouveau et passa ses bras autour de Blaine. L'autre garçon sourit et accéléra. 

C'était étrange. Blaine avait été avec Sebastian tant de fois mais c'était encore nouveau pour lui. Peut-être parce qu'il était en contrôle et qu'ils n'étaient pas pressés, ils ont apprécié chaque seconde, c'était tellement merveilleux cette fois-ci. Kurt se sentait merveilleux. Et il était si beau, Blaine ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui. Et les bruits qu'il faisait ... 

Blaine atteint entre eux et attrapa le sexe de Kurt. Il avait peur qu'il ne dure pas trop longtemps mais il voulait donner à Kurt tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il voulait le faire venir avant de se soucier de lui-même. Heureusement, Kurt semblait savoir quoi faire, il écarta les jambes un peu plus pour donner à Blaine un meilleur accès. Blaine sortit de lui presque complètement avant de pousser sa queue à l'intérieur. Il ne le répéta que deux fois de plus parce que Kurt passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et le tira le plus près possible. Blaine eut à peine l'occasion de bouger avant que le garçon sous lui ne cri de plaisir. 

Kurt vit des feux d'artifice. Non, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait des feux d'artifice partout sur son corps. C'était si fort qu'il devait fermer les yeux et il ne pouvait pas arrêter le cri qui sortait de ses lèvres. C'était juste trop mais c'était aussi très bon. Comme rien d'autre avant. 

Blaine n'avait pas besoin de plus d'une seconde pour rejoindre Kurt. C'était tellement facile de céder et de profiter de ce qu'ils avaient. C'était comme jamais auparavant. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi mais ce que Kurt et lui avaient maintenant était bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant. Il se sentait épuisé alors qu'il se retira mais aussi très heureux. Oui, il rit, il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Pas qu'il le voulait. La vie était si merveilleuse. 

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" demanda Kurt. Il semblait fatigué aussi. 

"Plus que ça" sourit Blaine. "Je me sens si…" 

Y avait-il un mot pour ce sentiment? 

"Moi aussi" sourit Kurt. 

Blaine pressa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis s'allongea à côté de Kurt et le tira dans ses bras. Il pourrait s'habituer à ça si facilement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir emmener Kurt avec lui, l'avoir dans sa vie pour toujours, faire l'amour avec lui encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient morts d'épuisement. D'accord, c'était peut-être un peu trop mais Blaine se sentait tellement fou en ce moment. Il ne voulait pas que cette nuit prenne fin.

"Je t'aime." murmura Kurt. 

Blaine baissa les yeux sur son visage. Kurt était à moitié endormi, les yeux fermés, son cœur battant toujours si fort mais sa respiration régulière. Blaine serra ses bras autour de lui et pressa un baiser sur son front. 

"Je t'aime aussi" dit-il. 

Même s'il ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait pour eux.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Blaine fredonna joyeusement en se réveillant. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été si libre et détendu depuis longtemps. Pendant quelques instants, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se sentait si bien. Pas avant de se rendre compte que quelqu'un avait ses bras autour de lui et qu'il sentait le battement de cœur stable de l'autre personne. Puis les événements de la nuit précédente revinrent en un clin d'œil et il ouvrit les yeux.

Pendant quelques secondes il ne ressentit plus que du bonheur. Il voulait rire et dire à tout le monde à quel point la vie était belle. Il voulait chanter, danser et il voulait définitivement que Kurt se réveille, afin qu'ils puissent répéter les actions de la nuit précédente. Il voulait entendre le garçon crier de plaisir et voulait regarder dans ces beaux yeux quand ça arrivait. Oui, il le voulait tellement.

Au fil du temps, son côté plus raisonnable a réprimé ses sentiments et il réalisa ce qu'il avait vraiment fait. Il avait fait l'amour avec un garçon qu'il connaissait à peine, quelqu'un qui n'était probablement même pas prêt pour ça. Ce n'était certainement pas la façon dont quelqu'un devrait perdre sa virginité. Il se souvenait de sa propre première fois, de sa peur et de son incertitude, de combien il avait voulu que son partenaire le comprenne et l'aide avec sa peur de faire un pas aussi énorme. Il se rappelait à quel point ça avait été mauvais. Il avait été tellement déçu, il avait l'impression que Sebastian ne l'avait utilisé que pour ses propres besoins sans se soucier de lui.

Et maintenant il était là, faisant la même chose à un garçon qui lui avait fait bêtement confiance. Blaine aurait dû être plus prudent la nuit précédente. Il savait que Kurt n'était pas prêt, ça avait été si facile à dire. Kurt Hummel, le garçon innocent qui n'avait même jamais été embrassé avant. Quelqu'un qui aimait la romance, qui chantait comme un ange, qui méritait un vrai petit ami et des bougies et des fleurs et tout possible pour sa première fois. Il méritait quelqu'un qui lui faisait le petit-déjeuner, lui apportait des fleurs et lui disait combien il l'aimait. Quelque chose que Blaine ne pourrait jamais lui donner.

Il soupira en serrant ses bras autour de Kurt. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure, mais il savait avec certitude qu'il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps. Blaine devait bientôt partir et il ne serait pas de retour bientôt. Peut-être jamais. D'accord, il serait de retour un jour, bien sûr, s'il restait avec le groupe, mais il ne pourrait pas être avec Kurt comme il le voulait. Non, ça ne marcherait pas. Même s'il voulait tellement être avec Kurt, il savait que ça n'arriverait jamais. Il devait dire au revoir et accepter qu'il ne reverrait jamais Kurt. Ce serait mieux pour les deux.

Et peut-être que c'était mieux s'il partait maintenant sans donner d'explications embarrassantes. Il n'était pas bon du tout, il ne trouvait jamais les bons mots et s'il ne faisait pas assez attention, il finirait par blesser Kurt, ce qu'il ne voulait certainement pas. Il pourrait ... Il pourrait laisser une note. Oh, oui, ça pourrait marcher. Et des fleurs. Peut-être que Kurt lui pardonnerait plus facilement s'il lui laissait des fleurs. Pas qu'il sache comment Kurt se sentait, mais au moins il pouvait se faire croire que c'était un bon souvenir dans la vie de Kurt.

Se lever de ce lit était probablement la chose la plus difficile que Blaine ait jamais faite. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait réussi à se lever et à s'habiller sans déranger Kurt dans son sommeil. Le lâcher était si difficile que Blaine souffrait littéralement quand il rompit le contact. Donc c'était ça. Une seule nuit, avec un garçon qu'il ne connaissait même pas, mais qui le laissait avec des sentiments si forts que Blaine savait qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Il termina rapidement la note et fit un appel téléphonique pour obtenir les fleurs qu'il voulait. Il se sourit en ajoutant quelques lignes à la lettre. Même si sa seule journée avec Kurt était terminée, il s'assurait toujours que Kurt se réveillerait de la meilleure façon possible. Il regarda de nouveau le garçon alors qu'il attrapa son sac au sol, se demandant ce qui était si spécial chez Kurt qu'il lui faisait chaud et que son cœur battait plus fort à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir emmener Kurt avec lui ... Il serait tellement plus heureux avec lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec Sebastian ...

Un coup soudain à la porte le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il sauta à la porte et l'ouvrit rapidement, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Kurt. Pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ...

"C'était rapide" dit Blaine quand il trouva les fleurs qu'il avait commandées juste devant ses yeux. Ou peut-être qu'il avait passé trop de temps à regarder Kurt ...

"Monsieur, ce sont les fleurs que vous avez commandées" dit l'homme devant lui.

Blaine sourit et lui prit les fleurs. Il mit de l'argent dans la main de l'homme, probablement plus que nécessaire, et ferma la porte sans rien dire. Il retourna au lit et posa les fleurs sur la table de nuit, puis fit un pas en arrière. Presque parfait. Seulement…

Il tendit la main vers le bouquet et sortit deux roses. À l'origine, il avait commandé exactement 36 roses, rose pâle et blanc, parce qu'il voulait que Kurt sache qu'il n'oublierait jamais leurs moments et que c'était exactement ce que ces roses signifiaient. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus qu'il voulait dire ... Pas avec des mots, il avait trop peur de ça. Mais peut-être que Kurt le saurait toujours.

Il posa une rose sur l'oreiller à côté de Kurt, se rappelant ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Une rose, l'amour au premier regard. Sa mère lui en avait parlé à maintes reprises. Et il y avait un autre, avec deux roses, ça signifiait l'amour mutuel. C'était le favori de Blaine. Il se souvint combien de fois il avait imaginé présenter ces roses à l'homme qu'il aimerait et qui l'aimerait en retour. Dommage que Kurt ne l'aime pas ... Ou est-ce qu'il l'aime? Blaine était à peu près sûr qu'il aimait le garçon. Était-il possible qu'il ait ressenti la même chose?

Il ne le découvrirait jamais mais il laissait toujours les deux roses sur l'oreiller avant d'embrasser une fois de plus le front de Kurt. Il était temps de dire au revoir.

* * *

Kurt Hummel a beaucoup travaillé. Il travaillait presque chaque jour parce qu'il savait combien il était important de garder sa forme. Donc, il avait l'habitude d'être endolori. Cette fois, c'était différent. Son corps souffrait mais son âme ... C'était comme s'il était au paradis. Il sourit en se souvenant de la nuit précédente, à quel point Blaine l'avait fait se sentir, qu'il lui avait fait vivre quelque chose de merveilleux. Kurt était un garçon tellement chanceux.

Il rassembla enfin son courage pour ouvrir les yeux et faire face à Blaine. Il avait tellement de choses à dire et il voulait partager ses pensées avec Blaine le plus tôt possible. Mais en ouvrant les yeux, il ne trouva pas Blaine allongé à côté de lui comme il s'y attendait. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le lit avec lui. Kurt fronça les sourcils et s'assit, ses yeux parcourant la pièce. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Blaine. C'était si calme autour de lui.

Puis il remarqua les roses sur l'oreiller à côté de lui. Deux roses pour être exact, une blanche et une rose pâle. Elles étaient belles. Kurt sourit et attrapa les fleurs, il les saisit et les rapprocha pour inspirer leur parfum. Il aimait les roses. Ça lui rappelait toujours le doux parfum de sa défunte mère.

Il y avait plus de roses qui l'attendaient sur la table de nuit, un énorme bouquet avec les mêmes couleurs. Et il y avait une lettre à côté d'eux. Kurt posa les roses et attrapa le mot, légèrement déçu. Il avait espéré que Blaine serait là quand il se réveillerait et qu'ils auraient une chance de parler. Mais peut-être que Blaine devait sortir pendant un moment et qu'il serait de retour plus tard. Peut-être voulait-il juste dire à Kurt qu'il devrait l'attendre ici, peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que Kurt s'inquiète pour lui. Oui, ça devait être ça. Kurt souleva la lettre et se concentra sur la belle écriture.

_**Mon cher Kurt,** _

_**J'aimerais pouvoir être avec toi quand tu liras ceci. Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire en personne parce que tu le mérites beaucoup, mais je ne peux pas. Je te regardes en ce moment alors que j'écris cette lettre et mon cœur est déjà brisé parce que je sais que ça signifie la fin de quelque chose de merveilleux. J'aimerais que les choses se passent différemment. Ne te méprends pas, je ne regrette rien. Je ne regrette pas un seul instant de la nuit précédente. Être avec toi, même si ce n'était pas plus d'un jour, était probablement le moment le plus heureux de ma vie. Tu me touches, Kurt. Tu me fais sentir comme personne d'autre avant. J'aimerais pouvoir rester avec toi pour toujours et te montrer combien tu veux dire pour moi.** _

_**Mais nous savons tous les deux que ça ne marcherait pas. Je dois partir aujourd'hui et je ne suis pas sûr quand je serai de retour. Probablement pas dans un avenir proche. Je dois retourner à Los Angeles et repartir en tournée. J'ai pensé à te demander ton numéro de téléphone, afin que nous puissions rester en contact, mais j'ai alors réalisé que ce serait tellement égoïste de ma part. Je ne peux pas te garder pour moi parce que je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu mérites. Je ne serais pas un bon petit ami parce que je ne serais jamais là pour toi. Tu mérites tellement mieux que ça.** _

_**Te quitter est la décision la plus difficile que j'ai prise de ma vie, mais c'est mieux pour nous. Je ne peux pas écouter mon cœur parce que ça ne ferait que tout gâcher. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Tu es une personne incroyable, tu mérites quelqu'un qui apprécie ça et te donnes tout ce dont tu as besoin. Je sais que je ne peux pas être cette personne, même si je veux l'être si mal.** _

_**J'espère que tu comprends que je ne veux que le meilleur pour toi. J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas la nuit dernière parce que je ne le regrette certainement pas. C'était quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose que je n'oublierai jamais. Je rêverai toujours de toi, Kurt, de ce que nous avons pu avoir.** _

Blaine a aussi écrit quelque chose à propos des roses, mais Kurt ne faisait plus attention. Il se sentait tellement ... Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il se sentait vraiment. C'était tellement déroutant. Il savait au fond de lui que Blaine avait raison, ils n'auraient pas pu être ensemble de toute façon. Blaine était un chanteur célèbre, il voyageait beaucoup et il ne vivait même pas à Lima. Ils pouvaient rester en contact mais Kurt ne le reverrait jamais, alors ils finiraient par se blesser à la fin. Mais la nuit dernière ... Ça avait été quelque chose de spécial, du moins pour Kurt. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir oublier Blaine de sitôt. Ou jamais. Blaine n'était pas comme quelqu'un d'autre qu'il connaissait. Il était parfait. Et d'après ses mots, il semblait qu'il aimait aussi Kurt, sinon plus.

Kurt sourit en attrapant de nouveau les fleurs. Son cœur était toujours lourd, mais sachant que Blaine ressentait quelque chose pour lui, il se sentait tellement mieux. Blaine l'aimait. Blaine n'oublierait jamais leur nuit. C'était comme un rêve.

* * *

Blaine avait espéré qu'il aurait un peu de temps pour lui-même quand il rentrerait à la maison mais il devait se rendre compte à quel point il avait tort. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et entrait dans son appartement, il se retrouva face à Sebastian. Il s'arrêta une seconde parce qu'il était surpris de le trouver ici. Après leur combat la veille, il s'attendait à ce que Sebastian soit parti. Ou déménagez. Oui, ça aurait été mieux. Mais Sebastian était là et il semblait être de bonne humeur.

"Hey, chéri" Sebastian sourit et se dirigea vers Blaine. Blaine était toujours si surpris qu'il ne s'éloigna pas quand Sebastian l'embrassa. "Comment était ton voyage?"

"Qu'est-ce tu fais ici?" Demanda Blaine quand il retrouva finalement sa voix.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, je vis ici" dit Sebastian.

"Nous nous sommes séparés la nuit dernière" dit Blaine.

"Oh, allez, c'était juste un malentendu" dit facilement Sebastian. "Mais tu avais raison, je suis jaloux, mais peux-tu me blâmer, il suffit de te regarder, tu es si chaud, Blaine, et il y a tant de garçons qui te veulent pour eux."

Blaine ne dit rien. Il voulait vraiment, mais quelque chose le retenait. Ce n'était pas correct. Il aurait dû être fort pour en finir avec Sebastian une fois pour toutes parce qu'il savait au fond de lui que ça ne marcherait pas. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Sebastian était ... Eh bien, il n'était rien comme Kurt. Et Blaine voulait Kurt.

"Je sais que je dois être plus patient" continua Sebastian. "Ce n'était vraiment pas juste de ma part de te blâmer pour nos problèmes quand c'est tout autant ma faute, je vais essayer de changer, je te le promets, nous pouvons travailler ensemble sur nos problèmes et de nouveau redevenir le plus beau couple des État-Unis."

"Sebastian ..."

"Quoi, Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu as déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre?" grimaça Sebastian.

Blaine voulait lui dire la vérité. Il le voulait vraiment. Mais Kurt lui manquait tellement et il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le réconforter. Et il n'avait personne d'autre, seulement Sebastian. Sebastian qui était toujours là pour lui après tout. Il n'irait nulle part. Il ne resterait pas dans l'Ohio et ne trouverait certainement pas un homme meilleur à aimer. Sebastian était le sien, même si ce n'était pas ce dont Blaine avait besoin. Au moins, il n'était pas seul. Il détestait vraiment être seul. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour rentrer à la maison, quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un qui lui faisait oublier à quel point sa vie était vide. Alors il pris sa décision. Il devait surmonter Kurt et à ce moment-là, il semblait que c'était plus facile s'il n'avait pas à faire face à ses problèmes seul. Peut-être que c'était une erreur, d'accord, il savait avec certitude que c'était le cas, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était faible.

"Non, bien sûr que non" dit-il à la fin.

"Tu vois, tu as besoin de moi, Blaine" dit Sebastian.

"Bien sûr" marmonna Blaine.

"Viens, allons manger quelque chose, je meurs de faim!" dit Sebastian.

Blaine soupira et suivit Sebastian à la porte. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il venait de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

* * *

"Où diable as-tu été?"

Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour tout expliquer mais Santana continua sa tirade en espagnol, quelque chose qui n'arrivait que lorsqu'elle était vraiment en colère.

"Santana, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi" dit Kurt.

"Il a sûrement une bonne explication" dit Brittany d'un ton utile.

"Il aurait mieux fait parce que je ne mentirais pas à son père s'il faisait quelque chose de stupide" dit Santana.

"Il y a une bonne explication" commença Kurt.

"D'où viennent ces roses?" Demanda Santana quand elle remarqua les fleurs dans les mains de Kurt. Il les avait amenés de l'hôtel, comme la lettre. Il avait besoin de ces souvenirs.

"De Blaine?" dit avec hésitation Kurt.

Santana jura de nouveau.

"Ils sont tous innocents ..."

"Innocent, tu as passé la nuit avec lui" dit Santana.

"Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais" dit Kurt. Santana avait été si excité à l'idée qu'il passe la nuit avec Blaine. Elle savait sûrement que les choses pourraient ... Devenir un peu plus graves que prévu. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas fait la même chose avec Brittany tout le temps.

"Je plaisantais" dit Santana. "Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu resterais toute la nuit. Que dois-je dire à ton père maintenant?

"Rien" dit rapidement Kurt. "Il ne le saura jamais."

"Tu veux dire que tu veux mentir à ton père?" demanda Brittany.

Kurt soupira lourdement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire comprendre aux filles.

"Tu as raison, j'étais avec Blaine ... J'ai coucher avec Blaine" admit-il. "Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il m'avait forcé à faire quoi que ce soit, nous sommes retournés dans sa chambre d'hôtel et avons regardé un film ..."

"Lequel?" Demanda Santana.

"Hum ... Moulin Rouge?" Dit Kurt d'une petite voix.

Santana marmonna encore quelque chose en espagnol.

"J'ai choisi le film" Kurt lui lança un regard noir. "Et je voulais faire l'amour avec lui, s'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer, c'est moi."

"Si tu as attrapé quelque chose de lui ..."

"Il n'est pas malade" Kurt roula des yeux.

"Comment le sais-tu?" Demanda Santana.

"Est-ce que tu t'étais assuré que Brittany était clean avant de faire l'amour avec elle?" demanda Kurt.

Santana ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Kurt l'utilisa pour continuer.

"J'ai eu l'occasion de faire la connaissance de Blaine, c'est un mec sympa, plus que ça, il est incroyable." dit Kurt.

"Est-ce qu'il t'a fait crier?" demanda Brittany avec enthousiasme.

"Hum ..."

"Je parie qu'il l'a fait" dit Brittany.

"Alors tu ne regrettes vraiment pas d'être avec lui, non?" Demanda Santana.

"Non" dit sincèrement Kurt. "C'était merveilleux, je sais que c'était juste une chose unique et je ne le reverrai probablement jamais, mais ça en valait la peine."

Santana le regarda un moment, son expression trop dure à lire. Mais quand elle parla de nouveau, elle semblait vraiment heureuse.

"Eh bien, dans ce cas, bienvenue dans le monde des grands garçons et des filles" dit-elle.

Kurt se sentait tellement soulagé. L'opinion de Santana était vraiment importante pour lui et il était content qu'elle accepte son choix.

"Il nous reste encore un peu de temps avant que ton père n'arrive." dit Santana en vérifiant l'heure sur son téléphone. Ils avaient convenu qu'ils dormiraient chez Brittany et Burt ne viendrait pas les chercher avant le déjeuner, afin qu'ils puissent se reposer.

"Ça veut dire ..." commença Brittany avec un énorme sourire sur son visage.

"... Tu dois tout nous dire." Santana la rejoignit. "Nous voulons entendre tous les détails de la nuit dernière."

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration. Il aurait dû savoir qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini avec lui.


End file.
